


Touch

by BehindTheRobinsMask



Series: The Mythical Creatures of Gotham City [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Angst, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Demons, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mpreg, On the Run, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/pseuds/BehindTheRobinsMask
Summary: Years ago, Dick Grayson made the choice to run away and live his life pretending to be a normal human. But with a mercenary after him, Dick and his new group of misfits can only depend on one person to keep them safe, the very person Dick chose to run away from in the first place: Jason Todd.





	1. Better By Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Better By Myself by Hey Violet
> 
> (I'll update the tags as I go)

“You’re probably wondering how I got myself into this situation.”

Spitting out the blood collecting in his mouth along with a dislodged tooth, Richard ‘Dick’ Grayson smiled seductively at the three girls sitting opposite him. Well, he tried to. After being thrown around by trained mercenaries in his own home, Dick’s once beautiful body was covered in dirt and bruises, cuts that were probably now caked with dried blood and he was pretty sure that the left side of his face had started swelling up. But if he wanted to get out, he needed his fellow prisoners to love him with every breath they took. Though if push came to shove, he would settle for mild attraction.

The redhead, oldest of the bunch, eyed him warily, throwing a protective arm around the younger ones. “We’re not interested,” she said tersely but Dick just grinned.

“Don’t be like that beautiful. We’re all friends here.”

Usually, by now, Dick would have his arms full of humans who couldn’t resist him even if they wanted to but today, luck was just not on his side. Without magic, there was nothing he could do but hope that his tricks would work. After living as a human for years, he had more or less learned the art of flirting even though it was a tedious thing. But that didn’t seem to be enough to get him out of this situation.

He knew that trusting Bruce Wayne would backfire on him but back then, Dick needed to get away and he didn’t have all that many options. Now, he was defenseless and being chased by Slade fucking Wilson.

 “I know what you are.” The redhead spat, shuffling away from him but that proved to be a bit difficult considering they were all stuck in a small, dark van that smelled like old socks.

This was definitely not going to work.

Rolling his shoulders, Dick tugged at the binds around his wrists one more time, hoping for a sudden burst of magic to help him through but alas, that wasn’t meant to be. After putting all his faith in Bruce (the biggest mistake of his life honestly) Dick had used the last of his magic to do his laundry. If he could go back into the past and smack himself, he would.  

“Look, I don’t know what you think is going to happen but at the end of this road, there are no superheroes waiting to rescue us. There is only Slade Wilson and whatever sicko ready to buy you and your friends,” Dick said, going for honesty instead of seduction.

Something had to get through to this woman.

Unfortunately, stubborn as a mule, she shook her head. “There has to be another way.”

“Do you see another way out?!” Dick demanded, anger spilling through the cracks in his demeanor of friendliness. “I’m your best shot so hold my fucking hand and I can get us the fuck out of here.”

Apparently, not a fan of tough love, the redhead curled into herself, chewing on her lower lip as fear emanated from her body in waves so thick that Dick could taste it on his tongue. Even if she tried to hide how she was feeling, right now, her emotions were so overwhelming, Dick could choke on them.

“Well?” Dick asked but the redhead didn’t respond, eyeing him from head to toe, taking her time that they didn’t have to weigh her options.

This was not how he imagined he would die but when had life ever gone his way?

Suddenly, as if awakened from a long slumber, the blonde girl who had been staring at Dick and daydreaming all this while (though she had done her best to pretend like she was listening) raised her hand. “I’ll do it,” she said, becoming the smartest person in this van after Dick himself.

“Steph! No!” The redhead exclaimed, horrified by ‘Steph’s decision but she didn’t seem to be deterred.

“What have we got to lose at this point, Babs? Anyway, if a lifetime of misery does await me, at least I’ll have the memory of touching Mr ‘Abs – To – Die – For’ here.” Steph shrugged, shuffling closer to Dick as he raised his eyebrows. 

Even though she looked like she wanted to protest, Babs sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, clearly wishing that she was somewhere far away from here. _Get in line._ Finally, she looked up at Dick, glaring once again but her anger had lost its earlier charm. “If you leave us to die, I don’t care how but one day, I’m going to hunt you down.” She promised.

Rolling his eyes, Dick opened his mouth to retort when the raven-haired girl, the youngest of the lot, placed a hand on Babs' shoulder, expression determined. “He will help,” she said with an unwavering voice.

And even though Dick didn’t know her, for some reason, he didn’t want to let her down. If the tiny girl had faith in him, he would make her proud.

“Anyway,” Dick said, shaking his head because seriously, what the fuck was wrong with him? “Shall we get to work? A simple touch should be enough.”

Clearly excited, thrumming with curiosity, Steph pressed her hands against Dick’s cheeks and that was all it took to make him feel alive.

In a split second, he was aware of everything about the girl sitting before him, from every breath she took to the way her heart beat increased and decreased with each inhale. Curiosity and excitement laced with the tiniest bit of fear pooled into this veins, lifting him high until he was floating among white clouds but it wasn’t enough to make him stay. It would never be enough to fill him to the brim.

Unlike the rest of his kind, there was only one person whose touch was like a drug, the only one he would need to be truly alive. But as luck would have it, he hated his personal brand of cocaine.

Concentrating on the feeling of Steph’s hands against his skin, Dick let his head fall back, eyes closing as a moan escaped his lips. “Oh god, that’s what I’m talking about,” he hummed.

“If I knew I had such an effect on guys, I would have tried this sooner.” Steph giggled and let her hands fall back.

And even though Dick mourned the loss of her touch, he knew he couldn’t ask for more than he was given. At least, not yet.

Rolling his shoulders one more time, Dick looked at Babs who was watching him carefully and grinned, delighted as disgust masked her face. Winking, he allowed magic to heat up the palms of his hands, melting through his chains with a single touch. While the girls stared at him equal measures of surprise (except for the raven-haired one), Dick worked on freeing his legs and then moved to Steph who help out her hands happily.

“Oh yes!” she exclaimed, waving her now free hands as Dick helped the others.

Once he had set Babs free, he looked up at her and smiled. “Told you I could help.”

Unfortunately, that didn’t get him any gratitude. Instead, all he got was another glare but this one was softer than the rest. “We’re still haven’t escaped.” She pointed out.

Rolling his eyes, Dick turned to the lovely Steph, the only one who seemed to believe in him wholeheartedly (at least he hoped she did) and held out his hand. “A little more so we can get out of here?” he asked and she nodded.

“How about a kiss?” she asked but before Dick could answer, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his cheek.

If a simple touch had him flying, a kiss was more intimate, even if it was one on the cheek and Dick felt like he was thriving. He hadn’t felt this way in years, not since he left home and maybe, he missed the one person he had run away from. Not that he’d ever admit it out loud.

With his hand stretched out before him, Dick closed his eyes and envisioned his destination. The memory of a farmhouse with enough room for a pack to run free came to mind, a dog sleeping by the doorstep, days lost in the past branching out and ending at the sight of turquoise eyes that snapped him back to reality. The portal was now open.

“Here’s your one-way ticket out of here girls. Let’s go!” Dick announced.

Never questioning his intentions, Steph blew a flying kiss and winked before grabbing the hand of the raven-haired girl. Then the two jumped into the portal, disappearing into the dark, leaving Dick behind with Babs who looked more than ready to stay behind.

“Come on, nothing can be as bad as whatever Slade has in store for us,” Dick said, trying to reassure the redhead who for the first smirked hearing his comment.

“I can think of a few things,” she said and stepped into the portal, leaving Dick confused.

But he didn’t have time to wonder. Running on a limited amount of magic, Dick had to leave if he didn’t want to portal to close down and leave him stranded. He was sure that he couldn’t conjure another one so it was now or never. Swallowing his pride, clenching his fists, Dick took a leap, knowing that the worst awaited him on the other side.

Tumbling onto a dirt road, Dick caught himself before he fell face first on the ground and looked around to find the three girls staring at him. They could have run away but instead, they chose to stay and there was something heart-warming about that.

 “What now?” Babs asked with her arms crossed.

As the portal closed down behind him, shudders passed through Dick’s body as the last of his magic disappeared from his veins, leaving him helpless once again. But this wasn’t the place to cry about that. “Well, once Slade figures out we ran away, he’s going to kill those hired mercenaries for being stupid enough to put us all in the same place and then come after us once again. When that time comes, we’re going to need help.”

Babs pressed her lips together and looked down the path they were on. “And I’m guessing help is at the end of the road?”

“Something like that,” Dick answered and winced at his words because they weren’t reassuring at all. “You know the Red Hood?”

Silence filled the air as the three girls stared at Dick wide-eyed. Even the raven-haired girl seemed surprised and Dick shouldn’t have seen that as an achievement but he did.

“Isn’t the Red Hood… like a criminal?” Steph asked carefully, seeming nervous for the first time.

“I mean, if you look at it that way.” Dick shrugged but there weren’t many defenses to be made for the man they were about to meet.

“Considering he runs a criminal empire and is one of the most feared pack leaders to walk the Earth, what else are we supposed to call him?” Babs asked, unamused.

“Misunderstood?”

“You can’t be serious!” Babs exclaimed, running her fingers through her hair in frustration. “This is your great idea? Escape from one criminal only to run into the arms of another?”

God, Dick had hated his options, he really did but he knew that if they wanted protection, there was no one who could help them like the Red Hood. He could have gone to Bruce but the only thing the old man would have done is probably adopt everyone and then put them away in a ‘safe place’ only for Slade to find them once again. Years could go by but the mercenary wouldn’t give up until he had what he wanted. Dick knew that by experience.

“Ja—Red Hood will keep us safe. I promise,” Dick assured but his words weren’t enough to calm Babs.

“How can you be so sure of that?” she asked and Dick sighed, dreading the words he was about to say but the truth couldn’t be hidden any longer.

“I’m sure he’ll help because he’s… he’s my husband.”

And this was the point where Dick cursed his luck.


	2. Too Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Too Close by Away & Midoca ft Dark Waves

Dick knew that what awaited him at the end of the road wasn’t a happy welcome. Instead, there would be anger and hatred, judgment for the man who ran away, the man who broke a sacred bond. After all, wolves mated for life and even though he was supposed to stay by Jason’s side, Dick had left, afraid of the man he had once loved so dearly.

Logically speaking, the rules of the wolves shouldn’t have ever applied to him because Dick had never been one of them. But the pack had accepted him, given him a home and unconditional love. Part incubus or not, he belonged with them.

Unfortunately, this wasn’t the worst part about being bonded to someone.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Babs asked as the farmhouse where the pack lived came into sight. “You don’t seem to be on the best terms with your… husband.”

Looking back at the three girls that had been following him silently all this while, Dick smiled. He knew that since he revealed his relationship with the Red Hood, they had questions, lots of questions but maybe they noticed something in the way he talked about Jason and decided to leave him be. Dick appreciated that.

“It’s alright. I know my mate. As terrifying as he can be, he won’t turn away people who need his help,” Dick assured and then turned back to the road, ending the conversation.

While on the outside, Dick looked calm and collected, on the inside, his stomach had turned upside down and if it wasn’t for the audience, he would have thrown up. When he had left, he had promised himself that no matter what happened, he would never come back. Staying away was the best option for him but here he was, walking back to the place he once called home, ready to face the judgment of his old friends.

During the time he spent with the pack, Dick had formed bonds that were meant to be for life. But he was sure that none of the moments spent together laughing mattered anymore. The pack was loyal to Jason, loyal enough to throw down their lives for their Alpha. If Dick was the one that hurt their leader, he would never be forgiven. If he was lucky, he would get to the front door before being mauled.

As they neared the pack house, Babs’ fear clouded the air, dominating all the other scents that lingered and Dick was sure that if any wolf was lounging outside, they’d smell her from a mile away. But he couldn’t really blame her for feeling the way she did. After all, Jason had a reputation in these parts.

The Red Hood was a force to be reckoned with, the demon that haunted the dreams of those who sinned, the avenging angel that delivered justice to the wronged. He protected those who couldn’t protect themselves, even if that meant he himself would drown in black. Taking over Gotham was the best thing he could do for the city but people refused to see the good he had done. They could only ever focus on the streets painted red in his wake.

When people thought of the Red Hood, all they could see was crime lord but Dick knew better. At least, he thought he did at one point. Now, he wasn’t so sure.

Anyone who didn’t know Jason would think that only a fool would trust the Red Hood. But Dick knew that even if his mate turned him away, he would protect the girls, keep them safe from Slade. If push came to shove, Dick had enough tricks up his sleeve to fend for himself and maybe, meeting up with Bruce wasn’t such a bad idea.

As the green pastures of the pack house came into sight, Dick’s footsteps came to a stop, his heartbeat ringing in his ears, fingers clenched into fists and throat closing up. He didn’t want to go back. He was afraid to go back but it was too late to turn around now. They would know he was here. They would be waiting for him.

“Are you okay?” Steph asked, her fingers brushing against his hand.

Startled by the sudden warmth, Dick pulled away wide-eyed. “What?” he asked before coming back to his sense, remembering where he was. “Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t I be fine?”

Shooting the young girl a fake smile, hoping that she wouldn’t see right through his act, Dick started walking again.

But as members of Jason’s pack came into sight, old friends that he had missed so much every day, his smile disappeared. Eyes watched his every move, the air filling with the stench of hatred and judgment but Dick kept walking, his gaze set on the front door. Once inside, he would be safe until he had the chance to talk to Jason. Just a few more steps.

A sudden growl broke Dick’s gaze on the door, a brown furred wolf coming into sight, lips pulled back to show razor-sharp teeth. Unlike the other wolves, this one was a pup, most probably a teenager and if age wasn’t indication enough, the stub tail and the scar above his left eye, Dick could guess who the one threatening him was.

“Alan,” he greeted the pup, keeping his voice calm but making no move towards the younger.

Instead of backing off, Alan crouched, ready to pounce at Dick the moment he made a wrong move. If Jason’s pack, the Outlaws, were loyal, Alan was more so considering the Alpha had saved the younger from a life of being thrown into fighting pits. Knowing the pup, he was probably waiting to jump Dick since the moment he caught the older’s scent.

As Alan’s anger laced the air, Dick’s companions grew nervous. If the pup continued to be hostile, everyone would get to see exactly what the three girls could do. They’d see why Slade wanted them but now was not the time to show off abilities and start a fight with a pack. Dick needed to diffuse the tension and he had to do it now.  

An idea springing to life in his mind, Dick pressed his fingers to his lips and let out a low whistle, one that made Alan’s ears perk up, the young pup forgetting to growl as he stared at the older, confused. But before he had time to understand what was happening, Dog rushed out of the pack house and tackled the young pup to the ground, her tail wagging happily. Once ensuring Alan was on the ground, she trotted over to Dick, sitting before him so she could receive her much-awaited pats.

Smiling, Dick went down on one knee and took Dog into his arms because while he missed his friends, he missed her more. While the Outlaws hated him, Dog would never. Instead, she licked his face and snuggled closer.

Once again, Alan got to his feet, ready to growl but a redhead stepped in next to him, placing a calming hand on his back. “That’s enough,” Roy ordered and the pup whimpered, knowing he couldn’t deny his Alpha’s second in command. Glaring one last time, Alan walked away.

Dick wished he could say the worst was over but now, standing in front of Roy Harper, the man who he once considered his brother, all he did was bury his face in Dog’s fur. Even if Roy had loved Jason and Dick equally, there was no way he forgave Dick for leaving.

As the redhead stepped forward, Dick let go of Dog and stood up. If he was going to be beaten, at least he’d go down like a man. Bracing himself, he waited for a punch that never came. Instead, arms were thrown around his shoulders as he was pulled into a hug.

“You’re back,” Roy said, a huge grin on his face as he squeezed Dick hard enough to lift him off the ground.

Laughter escaped Dick’s lips and he clung to Roy, blinking away the tears that were forming in his eyes because he had missed this. He had missed his friend. But he knew that Roy’s happiness was misplaced. After all, Dick wasn’t here to stay.

“It’s not what you think,” he clarified but the redhead shook his head.

“I don’t care why or for how long you’re here. You’re back and that’s all that matters,” The archer assured, patting Dick’s back and turning his gaze to the three slightly frightened girls. “And they are?”

“Friends,” Dick answered but with the way Babs was glaring at him, Roy just raised his eyebrows. “Kind of.” He corrected himself.

“Right, well.” Roy clapped his hands together and smiled warmly at the girls. “I’m sure you’ve all had a long journey so why don’t I get you three settled in while Dick here goes and talks to the boss?”

Pressing her lips together, Babs simply nodded which kind of shocked Dick because she seemed so determined to fight everything he said. Damn, what did he do to deserve the hostility?

_‘It was probably your flirting’_

‘ _Shut up me.’_

 “He’s by the lake,” Roy informed and then he walked away with the three girls, leaving Dick to face Jason alone.

Sighing and glancing around at the Outlaws who were all watching him carefully, Dick shot them a sheepish smile before he headed for the forest surrounding the pack house. The good part was that if he had a nervous breakdown, he wouldn’t be eaten by a wolf. The bad part was that he now had to finally speak to the one man he wanted to avoid desperately.

Stepping onto the forest, knowing that the pack couldn’t see him now, Dick took one breath and then another, calming his nerves before he set out to find Jason. Or more like waited for Jason to find him. With someone else, all he had to do was use emotions to pinpoint a location but that trick never worked with his mate. Even though they were linked to one another, since he wasn’t a wolf, Dick couldn’t tap into the part of their bond that let him know where Jason was at all times which was annoying considering the Alpha knew how to mask his emotions.

The deeper Dick walked into the forest, he felt someone’s eyes on him, watching every step he took. A single shadow passed him by and then blended into his own, footsteps coming to a stop as he felt a presence behind him.

Turning around, Dick came face to face with a wolf with pitch black fur, big enough to tower over him. There was a streak of white between turquoise eyes and all he wanted to do was run his fingers through it. But now wasn’t the time to be distracted by the way his heart was hammering in his chest or the way his body twitched, desperate to feel Jason’s skin against his.

“You know you can’t scare me,” he whispered and the wolf snorted, taking a step back so he could stretch his limbs properly.

Fur disappeared under tanned skin, paws parting into fingers and snout shrinking to form a face. Soon, in place of a wolf stood a man, tall, wide shoulders, well built and muscled. Scars ran over his torso but they just added to Jason’s inhumane beauty and Dick’s fingers itched to touch his mate, to feel sparks ignite in his veins. No one could make him feel the way Jason did.

 “Didn’t you promise yourself that you’d never come back?” Jason asked, eyebrows raised.

“Yet, here I am,” Dick whispered and his mate nodded, eyes darkening.

“Here you are.”

Now was the time to ensure that Jason knew he wasn’t here to stay, that he was here because he had no other choice but as strong arms wrapped around his waist, all Dick could do was part his lips as he was kissed.

Tongue moving against tongue, fingers carding through his mate’s hair, Dick was finally alive. Flames licked across his skin, bringing to life every part of him that had fallen into a deep slumber, deprived of the one thing that he craved more than anything: touch.

“You missed this,” Jason breathed, breaking the kiss as his eyes bore into Dick’s, searching for answers. “You missed me.”

Euphoric, all the part incubus could do was moan as he tilted his head, giving room to Jason work. Open-mouthed kisses were pressed against his skin, pleasure shooting through his body as his mate rolled his vein under his teeth. And Dick was so full of love, of life that he could cry. He had missed this. God, he had missed this so much but he wouldn’t dare to take what he needed from anyone except Jason.

It was always Jason. Only Jason.

“You look like a man starved, Dickie,” Jason said, licking the puckered skin of his mate’s neck, the mark that showed he was bonded. “That’s not right, baby. You know you can’t live without this. What did Bruce do to you?”

Tears spilling from his eyes, Dick just clung to Jason, breathing labored as his mind was overwhelmed with each new sensation. “I can’t,” he cried, unable to explain himself properly. “It’s not the same.”

But Jason didn’t push him. He just held Dick protectively, gathering the almost drunk man in his arms. “It’s okay,” he cooed. “I have you. I’ll take care of you.”

Dick knew that when he came to his senses, he would be embarrassed by everything that had happened, embarrassed by his own desperation to be around his mate but right now, as Jason carried him in his arms, he felt small. He felt safe. With a blissful smile on his face, feeling alive for the first time, he closed his eyes and let the darkness take him away.

 

 

Groaning, Dick buried his face in his hands.

He had woken up a few hours ago only to find himself in Jason’s bed. While the Alpha wasn’t around himself, the memory of everything that had happened in the forest was enough to make his cheeks burn bright. If there was a god, the ground would have split open and swallowed Dick whole. Unfortunately, that didn’t happen.

After learning that Barbara (apparently Babs’ actual name wasn’t Babs) had explained their situation to everyone, Dick hurriedly left the pack house before Jason or another Outlaw could corner him. Now sitting on the porch, Dog sleeping beside him, he wondered how he was supposed to face Jason after this.

Jason wouldn’t let this go. He would want to know why Dick had been so desperate for his touch. Most importantly, he would want to know why Dick had been denying himself the one thing that he needed the most. While Jason assumed that Bruce had something to do with this, he was wrong.

Being part incubus wasn’t easy. Having a mother who was a witch made things even more complicated because it resulted in a child that the world had never seen before.

Part witch, part incubus, Dick was the first of his kind which kind of made him special but also made his life extremely difficult. Unlike other witches, he couldn’t draw magic from nature. Instead, he depended on someone’s touch to give him the fuel he needed to perform spells. But the energy that he received didn’t last forever.

If that wasn’t bad enough, having a mate had just complicated things unnecessarily.  

As the door swung open, Dick closed his eyes and prayed that it wasn’t someone he didn’t want to talk to. For the first time, life listened and the person who sat next to him was Stephanie (Whose actual name wasn’t Steph after all).

“You okay?” she asked and Dick just shrugged.

“Been better.”

“So….” She trailed off, eyes looking up at the setting sun. “Your husband is kind of hot.”

“Steph!”

“What?! He is!” Steph exclaimed with a grin and Dick couldn’t help but smile back at her. Nestling her head on his shoulder, she patted his arm. “Are you going to be okay here?”

Sighing, Dick just shrugged because honestly, he wanted to be anywhere but here. “It doesn’t matter,” he answered. “What’s important is that we stay safe.”

“Our safety shouldn’t come at the cost of your sanity,” she argued and while Dick was glad that someone cared, he knew he couldn’t look troubled in front of the girls. They had a hard time trusting the pack as it is and apparently, his mood just made that even more difficult than it already was.

“I’m fine, Steph,” he assured, ruffling her hair. “This is the best place for us. You might not believe it but some of the happiest memories of my life are with the people in this pack. I loved it here and honestly, I still do.”

“Then why did you leave?”

It was an innocent question, no malice behind the words spoken but in an instant, Dick’s façade of calmness was shattered. Memories of laughter were replaced by the image of a dark room, blood pooling across the floor, dripping from Jason’s fingers. Glowing green eyes filled with anger, filled with madness stared at him, ready to devour him and they would have if Dick hadn’t been brought back to reality, Stephanie shaking his shoulder.

“Dick?” she called out, worried but instead of answering, Dick got to his feet, still haunted.

“I… I have to go,” he whispered and then ran.

He ran as fast as he could, past the Outlaws heading back to the house, past Jason who called out his name, past anyone and anything that reminded him of everything he was desperately trying to forget. Even though his lungs were on fire, feet aching with every step he took, Dick didn’t stop, not until the nightmare he had been buried in the back of his mind once again.

Deep inside the forest, in front of the clear blue lake, Dick fell to his knees, breathing hard. Crawling to the lakeside, he leaned over and splashed his face with cold water, trying to get rid of the tears that blurred his vision. God, he didn’t want to remember, he never wanted to remember the reason why he had left.

Trembling slightly, he had just started to calm down when he noticed his reflection in the water. Brows furrowed, Dick stared at the face that was not his own, gold-ringed eyes meeting his own. As the reflection smiled up at him, his mind clearing to give him answers, an arm shot out of the water before Dick could run and the siren living in the depths of the lake pulled him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying so hard to make this a slow burn fic but my mind really likes angst so be prepared for some heavy angst in later chapters BUT not in all of them. I'm really trying here.  
> For now, here is Jason and his pack who'll obviously play an important role in the upcoming conflict. Hopefully, Dick and Jason resolve their issues before that.


	3. White Sheets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: White Sheets by Dallas

Death had never been a stranger.

She was the old friend who held Dick’s hand as he skipped back home, reciting stories of a time long gone, of destruction and creation, of life and its beauty. While his parents encouraged him to be himself, Death warned him against it. Dick was a special child, the only one of his kind and the world had nothing but cruelty in store for those it couldn’t understand. To protect him from pain, to protect him from uncaring hands, she reminded him over and over to keep himself in check, unable to intervene in his destiny.

Unfortunately, Dick was a curious child, fascinated by the way day turned to night, the sun, the moon and the million stars, the different shades of the never-ending sky. He was a curious child and so he questioned, aching for answers that the adults around him couldn’t give because they didn’t know what it was like to fly. They had never tasted the clouds.

And even though Death warned him of the shadows that lurked all around him, Dick had been a curious child. Powered by a single touch, he gave himself wings, white as snow and big enough to bring him to his first love. With the wind in his hair, the world under his feet, he was a bird, free to fly towards the brightest star.

He flew and he flew and he flew too close to the sun, never noticing the darkness that inched towards him. Out of time, out of touch, he fell, screaming for the sky he loved to take him back but the nightmare he had been protected from opened its mouth and swallowed him whole, showing him the filthy colors he was yet to see.

At age nine, Dick Grayson learned how to fly at the cost of his parents' lives. Broken and mangled, their bodies lay across the floor, killed by a man fascinated by his existence and Death watched silently. As he cried, as he screamed, as he ran away from the demon that took away his family, all Death did was watch, unable to be his friend again.

Now, here she was, after years, holding him close under the blue water, the illusion of a siren fading to give way to black hair and pale skin. Heart rate decreasing, fear disappearing from the blood in his veins, Dick buried his face in the crook of his old friend’s neck, trembling in her loving arms as an air bubble encased them.

“Where have you been?” Raven asked, pulling back with a frown. “You promised to check in and then one day you just disappeared.”

Even though Raven couldn’t help, she had been a constant part of Dick’s life, always around when he needed her the most. But that was before he left the pack, ran away to a place where even she could not find him.

“I… made a deal with Bruce,” he answered, head hanging low as anger ignited in Raven’s eyes.

“And he ensured that you wouldn’t be able to reach out to me,” she supplied and Dick nodded.

“No otherworldly contact,” he said, repeating what Bruce had said to him.

The price had been too much to pay, a price that he never thought his own adoptive father would ask of him. But Bruce was a smart man, a man that got what he always wanted and forcing Dick to live as a human was the best way to get rid of an anomaly he couldn’t understand.  

“I should have never led you to Bruce.” Raven shook her head. “After what happened, I was sure that he would keep you safe but I was wrong.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” Dick smiled, taking Raven’s hands in his own. “Yeah there were downfalls to living with Bruce but at least I had a family again.”

“And then he took them from you.”

There it was again, the stinging pain in his heart that came every time he thought of his family. Because Bruce forbade it, no one ever reached out to him and he was forced to wonder if anyone even cared. He wondered if Tim missed the late night movies they watched together or if Damian was reminded of him every time he opened the sketchbook that Dick had given him. Alfred was probably glad that the second messiest person in the house was gone and maybe, just maybe, the old man missed the evening conversations they had.

But all Dick could do was wonder, all he could do was hope.

“I’m glad you’re back though.” Raven smiled, squeezing his hand. “Now you can stay.”

“Rae.” Dick shook his head. “I can’t. You know I can’t.”

“You can,” Raven said, determined. “You should.” Her eyes clouded with sadness.

Humans knew heartache but no one knew it the way Raven did. Love was complicated for primordial beings, immortality making it difficult for relationships to last. When everyone around you was bound to die, it was easier to never let anyone in. But Raven had once been in love with someone who was just like her but different at the same time. They spent centuries together before their paths separated and while Dick didn't know the details, he knew that Raven missed her beloved every single day.

“This is where you belong,” Raven whispered, gripping Dick’s hand. “Don’t let fear take you away from the person you love the most.”

“It’s not about being afraid!” Dick snapped, fingers trembling in Raven’s hold. “If I was afraid I wouldn’t come back. Jason lied to me, Rae. He lied to me.”

In the starting, their relationship had been perfect. It had been everything that Dick needed, everything he had been looking for and when he was with Jason, nothing else seemed to matter. By the third date, he knew he was in love and by the fifth, they were bound together for life.

Dick had been in love so he never noticed the darkness that always seemed to dance around his husband. He was in love so he ignored the warning signs. Jason had been honest about who he was, what he did and Dick was ready to make things work even then. After all, they were meant to be and love would be enough to see them through.

He had been wrong. He had been so wrong.

“He never lied to you, Dick. You just never wanted to see the truth,” Raven whispered with a sad smile and it took everything he had not to burst into tears.

Even if he didn’t want to admit it, she was right.

“For you, Jason would set fire to the world. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do,” Raven said, wiping away the tears forming in his eyes and Dick’s heart skipped a beat at her words. “Before you leave him for good, ask yourself this: Are you doing what’s best for you or what Bruce thinks is best for you?”

Wide-eyed, Dick opened his mouth to explain himself but Raven just shook her head. “It’s time for you to go.”

“Will I see you again?” he asked and she nodded.

“I’ll be watching.”

As the bubble popped and Raven disappeared, Dick remained underwater for a few seconds, a big part of him not ready to face whatever awaited him on the surface. If he could, he’d swim to a place far away, a town where no one knew who he was, where Slade Wilson’s shadow couldn’t reach him. But that was a dream that would never come true and so, Dick swam back home.

Breaking out of the water, he took in a deep breath and turned to the lakeside only to find Jason standing there, staring wide-eyed. Brows furrowed, within a few strokes he was pulling himself out of the water when fingers wrapped around his arm and yanked him up.

“Hey!” Dick protested, ready to push his mate away but his body stilled when he felt Jason’s anger, fear hidden behind those rage-filled eyes.

“Where were you?!” The Alpha demanded and Dick winced.

The sun was still out when he ran into the forest but now, the moon had risen, staring at him with judgment in her gaze.

“Swimming?” he offered, not knowing how else to explain his disappearance.

Nostrils flaring, Jason’s fingers clenched as he stared down at his mate. “It’s not the best time for your jokes, Grayson,” he warned. If it was anyone but Dick, he would have thrown them back into the water by now.

Chewing on his lower lip, Dick just looked away because he couldn’t tell Jason the truth. He couldn’t tell anyone about Raven. She was already breaking rules by being a part of his life. The last thing he wanted was for her to disappear for good.

As the silence stretched out between them, a growl came from Jason’s throat but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he grabbed Dick’s hand and started walking briskly, his grip tight but never enough to hurt. No matter how angry he got, Jason wasn’t one to hurt the people he loved. That was a road he refused to walk down.

Pulled through the forest, all Dick wanted was to stop Jason, to assure his mate that he was alright. He wanted to chase away the fear that still made Jason’s heart hammer in his chest. But as the pack house came into sight, he held back because the last thing he wanted to do was give someone false hope.

“Dick!” Steph cried out in relief but the raven-haired girl, Cassandra, placed a hand on her shoulder, keeping her from rushing to the couple.

While Steph seemed oblivious to Jason’s anger, Cassandra and everyone who had been worried enough to search for Dick noticed.

“Jason, can you please calm down?” Dick asked as his mate kicked open the front door, rushing to the stairs that led to his room. “I’m fine! Really!”

But Jason didn’t stop moving. Letting go of Dick’s hand, he opened his cupboard and pulled out an old shirt and track pants, throwing them towards the bed.

“Jason!” Dick called out again and the alpha stopped moving, slowly turning around as anger came off him in waves.

“Do you know how worried we all were? How worried I was?” he asked, voice dangerously calm. “You fucking disappeared without a word!”

And there it was, the anger that put erupting volcanoes to shame.

“I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to scare you and the others,” Dick apologized, hoping that his mate would calm down but Jason just shook his head.

“I don’t need an apology, Dick! I need you to understand that you can’t just leave like that!”

“You didn’t seem to care when I left the first time so why do you care now?” Dick blurted and immediately regretted his words.

After his talk with Raven, all those feelings that he had buried deep had resurfaced along with the petty anger he felt towards Jason for not following him. When he had thrown his clothes into a bag, his mate hadn’t said a word. When he walked out the door, Jason just let him go and even though he was sure of his decision, he wanted Jason to fight for him but the Alpha never did.

“What?” Jason asked, brows pinched together. “You think I didn’t care?”

“I shouldn’t have said that.” Dick shook his head quickly, needing this conversation to end but he was a fool to think that Jason would let this go.

“No.” The Alpha took a step forward. “You started this and now you’re going to shut up and listen to what I have to say.”

And so Dick listened. Lips pressed together, he waited for Jason to continue, suppressing the urge to fight. The sooner Jason said his piece, the sooner this would be over.

“I let you go because you chose to go,” Jason started, closing the distance between him and Dick. “I hated it every second of it but I didn’t want to force you into something you didn’t want.” Lifting his hand, he let his finger graze the incubus’s cheek. “It hurt every day but do you know what I told myself to feel better?”

“No,” Dick whispered, green eyes boring into his.

“I told myself that even if you weren’t with me, you were alive and as long as you were breathing, there was a chance that you’d come back,” he answered, voice low and Dick’s breath got caught in his throat. “And now, here you are.”

All Dick had to do was lean in, lean in and press his lips against Jason’s, re-ignite the flame that he had put out when he left. In front of him stood a man that loved him despite his many flaws, despite the mistakes he made and it would be so easy for Jason to move on, find a mate that could give him everything he needed but here he was, still in love with Dick.

Dick knew he didn’t deserve this love. How could he?

“I… I need a shower,” he said, stepping away but Jason’s eyes never left his.

Knowing that the Alpha was going to reach out for him, Dick looked away, breaking eye contact and rushed to the bathroom, the door clicking shut behind him. With shaky fingers, he removed his wet clothes, mind still going over everything that Jason had said.

He was loved. He was loved and Dick was terrified. He was terrified because Jason felt so much for him. He was terrified because deep down he knew he returned those feelings.

As hot water ran down his skin, all Dick could do was try and bury every feeling that had been reawakened. Before they grew stronger, before they attempted to fix what he had broken, he needed to lock away everything he felt for Jason.

But fate didn’t seem to be on his side as the door to the bathroom opened and Jason stepped in. The anger in his eyes was now gone as he softly gazed at Dick, almost as if knew what was going through the witch’s mind.

"When I said I'm going for a shower, it wasn't an invitation," Dick snapped, hearing Jason's footsteps as he moved forward.

Concentrating on the water pelting down on his skin, Dick refused to turn around and face his husband, his mate for life. He ignored the way his heart hammered in his chest, the little trembles of anticipation passing through his body. When they were reunited, the attraction was physical, his body craving everything it had been denied but now, with love on the tip of his tongue, Dick knew that if Jason touched him, he’d give his mate everything he wanted. He’d forget the days they spent apart just to be held one more time.

As if hearing the words Dick never said, a strong arm wrapped around his waist, turning him around until he was staring into turquoise eyes.

"I loved you then. I love you still," Jason whispered into his ears and the walls that Dick had been struggling to put back up disappeared, emotions overwhelming him.

But as he opened his mouth to whisper his feelings, Jason kissed him, swallowing his words and the soft moans that came after. Bodies pressed together, toe to toe, chest to chest, fingers tracing and feeling, they stood under the water, whispering, and reminiscing. Time stood still, kisses turning into I miss yous and don't leave me but nothing more. Never more. Even though Dick's body craved it, demanded it, Jason only answered with promises. Only if the answer was yes when lust didn’t cloud his mind. Only if the answer was yes when their skin didn’t touch.

 Until then, they kissed and they kissed, hoping that each touch meant something more than another moment that simply passed them by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dick was pretty close to saying 'I love you too'. Maybe next time? uwu


	4. Run And Hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Run and Hide by Sabrina Carpenter

_Run. Run as far as you can. Run even when you can’t anymore. Just run._

Carving those words into his heart, Dick had run, away from the memory of his parents, away from Slade’s promise, away from the familiar and into the arms of a world he didn’t understand. He had painted his days in pastel but now it all gone, colors leaking out of his life with the blood that trickled down his mother’s throat.

The last thing he saw was red, on his parents’ body, staining the walls and his clothes. It dripped from the blade in Slade’s hand, onto the floor, and into Dick’s mind, into his dreams and into each memory.

Everything was red, red, red and after red, Dick never saw another color again.

Living with Bruce was supposed to change things, calm down his heart and give him a chance to start again but while his adoptive father had all the knowledge of the world, he didn’t know what it meant to have a family. Sometimes there would be glimpses of blue when Alfred stroked his hair, in Bruce’s rare smiles, lips parting to call him chum. There were moments of yellow and green when Tim and Damian became a part of his life, colors always lingering in the background of temporary relationships because even if life went his way, once the tides changed, Dick would have to run.  

Through every change, every moment painted grey, Dick let his guard down. Jason spread shades of red across his canvas before he knew it, protecting instead of hurting, keeping him warm through the coldest nights. Everything he feared became everything he needed and with a single yes, a kaleidoscope of colors burst into his life and Dick could once again see the worlds through the eyes of a man who had some semblance of hope, a desire to be happy.

And now, half past midnight, Dick was pacing in the common room, wondering if he had the strength needed to knock on Jason’s door.

How had his life come to this?

Bracing his hands against the kitchen island, he took in a deep breath and then another. _He’s my husband. This shouldn’t be so hard._ But it was. All Dick had to do was open the door and Jason would accept him, no questions asked because that’s just who Jason was.

“The longer you wait, the more you’ll doubt yourself.”

Almost jumping out of his skin, Dick turned around to find Cassandra lounging in one of the couches, one foot thrown over the armrest.

“How long have you been here?!” he asked incredulously because he didn’t ever hear her coming.

Unfazed by his shock, Cass just shrugged. “Why won’t you go to him?” she asked, ignoring his question.

“I…” Dick started to answer and stopped after one look at Cass’s innocent face. “I’m not discussing my problems with a kid!”

“I’m twenty-three,” Cass pointed out, expression neutral as always.

Dick gaped at the girl who he assumed had been fifteen this whole time, surprised by the revelation and the fact that Cass was speaking. Since the time they had met, the raven-haired girl had kept to herself, rarely talking to anyone who wasn’t Barbara or Stephanie and never more than a few words. Sometimes Dick had even seen her use sign language and he assumed that she was more comfortable with that than she was with speaking. Now, here she was, not just forming full sentences but doing what she could to keep the conversation going.

“Are you worried about me?” Dick asked and hesitation flickered across Cass’s face before she nodded, bringing a smile to his face. “Thanks, Cassie.”

Cheeks turning pink, Cass nodded, her eyes not meeting his as she got to her feet, looking ready to run away. But before leaving, she suddenly hugged Dick’s waist. “Talk,” she said. Then with one last look in his direction, she disappeared into the room she was sharing with Steph.

Heart warmed, Dick smiled to himself as he watched the younger girl go. Even though she was way out of her comfort zone, Cass had made an effort to be there for him, chasing away his nervousness with small gestures. Maybe tomorrow, Dick would make Cass whatever it is she wanted for breakfast to thank her in his own little way.

After this mess was over, maybe he would take some time to get to know the three girls, even the ever grumpy Barbara.

Taking a deep breath, Dick started his journey towards Jason’s room, bounding up the stairs while reciting everything he wanted to say, his apology, his confession.

_I should have never left._ He knocked on the door.

_I love you._ He waited for Jason.

But as the door swung open, all those practiced words and speeches disappeared from his mind as the confusion in Jason’s eyes faded, replaced by love and warmth. Jason knew, even before he the words fell from his lips and all Dick had to do was step into those arms that were always ready to welcome.

Surrounded by warmth, by Jason’s scent and every drop of love that he was feeling, Dick was finally where he belonged. He was with his husband, his soulmate. He was home. He was finally home and this time, he would stay.

“Hey you,” Jason whispered, brushing his thumb against Dick’s cheek. “You know I love you, right?”

Smiling, Dick nodded, accepting Jason’s love like it was the most natural thing ever. But unfortunately, before he could return that sentiment, the door burst open and Roy stepped in.

“Oh good, you’re both here,” the redhead said, looking stressed and completely ignoring Jason’s glare.

“We were in the middle of a moment,” the Alpha growled but Roy was unfazed.

“Yeah, well, I was in the middle of a nap before Dick’s asshole father knocked on the door.”

Within seconds, the warmth that had cocooned Dick’s body disappeared, a shiver running down his spine. “Bruce is here?” he asked, confused by the appearance of the man he hadn’t seen since he had left Gotham.

“Your whole family is here,” Roy clarified.

Tim and Damian were here. The brothers he had missed, the brothers he had thought of every day were here. Even if it meant speaking to Bruce once again, Dick wanted to see them. He wanted to hold them. But just as he took a step towards the door, thrumming with excitement, he felt fear in the air, hesitation and nervousness, emotions that were not his own.

Turning around, he found Jason staring at with worry in his eyes. He had just gotten Dick back, he had just held his husband in his arms after so long and now Bruce was here, the man who never approved of their relationship. If he had the power to take away Dick once, could he not do it again?

And how many days would pass by this time before Dick came back home?

Understanding his mate’s hesitation, even though he desperately wanted to see his brothers, Dick pushed himself back in Jason’s arms, holding his husband as close as possible. “I love you,” he whispered, words he had promised he would never say again. “I love you,” he repeated, a revelation that wasn’t surprising to anyone but him. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Jason had reason to doubt his words, reason to never put his faith in Dick again but as their eyes met, the Alpha just nodded, trusting his husband unconditionally. Exchanging a kiss, ignoring the wide grin on Roy’s face, they walked out the door, fingers intertwined, ready to face the storm together.

With every step, Dick’s heart fluttered in his chest at the idea of seeing his family again. Down the stairs, in the common room, he’d see his brothers again. Maybe, just maybe, Alfred would have come along if he wanted to see Dick as much as Dick wanted to see him.

“Go,” Jason said, his hand slipping out of Dick’s.

“What?” the witch asked, staring at his husband confused and Jason smiled.

“Go and hug those annoying brothers of yours before Bruce starts his holier than thou bullshit.”

As their eyes met, without words, Jason assured Dick that he was alright. _Will you be okay? I will. Are you sure? I am._

And with that, Dick bounded down the stairs, skipping steps like a child. Behind him, he could hear Jason and Roy laughing at his enthusiasm but he didn’t care. He was finally home and now his family was here. Despite the circumstances that led him here, Dick was happy.

The moment he stepped into the common room, a small figure crashed into him, followed by another, Tim and Damian’s arms wrapped around him. For a while, the three boys held onto one another, none of them having the strength to say something without bursting into tears. Lifting his head, Dick found Bruce standing in the distance, seeming out of place and unfortunately, there was no Alfred with him.

“You should have come home, Dick,” Bruce said, clearing his throat and ending the moment between the brothers.

Anger flared inside Dick noticing the lack of care on Bruce’s part. Beaten and bruised, Slade’s men had dragged Dick away, leaving his apartment in shambles and if Bruce had checked, he’d know what happened. Yet, he didn’t seem to care about Dick’s safety or his health.

“Gee Bruce, no hello or how are you?” Dick asked with a cruel smile, venom dripping from his words.

“You’re here in the pack house with Jason,” Bruce started, lips curling in disgust at the mention of Jason’s name. “I just assumed that you were alright so I didn’t see any need to ask.”

“Well, stop assuming and start giving a fuck,” Jason barked, glaring at Bruce as he threw his arm around Dick’s shoulder. “You could at least pretend to care for your son’s safety.”

A single eyebrow raised, Bruce glanced from Jason to Dick, noticing their closeness and opened his mouth only to be cut off by Damian.

“Todd!” the younger barked. “What are you doing about the Slade situation?”

“Yes, I missed you to demon brat.” Jason rolled his eyes while Damian growled at the nickname. “As for Slade, he’s a difficult man to find but he’ll slip up. They all do and when he does, I’ll make sure he never hurts anyone ever again.” Jason’s gaze shifted to Dick. “He’ll never hurt you again.”

Breath caught in his throat, all Dick could do was nod because even though Slade had been hunting him since he was a child, this time, he wasn’t alone. Surrounded by people who gave a damn, he knew he’d be alright.

“You approve of this?” Bruce asked, addressing Dick but the part witch just shook his head.

“Nope. No. You’re not going to barge into my house in the middle of the night and question my husband,” he snapped, a part of him triumphant as Bruce’s eyes became comically wide because before this Dick had never stood up against the older. “If you want to talk, take a seat and be civil. If you’ve already decided that you’re in the presence of scum, the door is right there. Take it and leave.” Then his grip around Tim and Damian tightened. “Alone.”

 To back Dick’s words, his two brothers held onto him, glaring at their father and letting him know that they would be staying.

“I see,” Bruce said, clearly not enjoying the situation but instead of leaving, he settled on the couch. “Why don’t you tell me what happened after Slade found you?”

Sighing, Dick had no choice but to go along with the older’s demands because knowing Bruce, he wouldn’t give up until all his questions were answered. Being the son of the god Thoth, Bruce had an insatiable desire for knowledge and there was nothing that the older did not know. From major events to irrelevant information, he had it all stored away in his brain and while that itself wasn’t a problem, being knowledgeable made Bruce arrogant at times. If he knew everything there was to know then why should anyone question his decisions?

Once everyone was settled, Dick narrated the story of how he had been caught and how he managed to escape, comforted by Jason’s presence as he went through each event. When he was done with his part, Bruce turned to his companions, the three he had escaped with wanting to know how they had been caught. Barbara seemed hesitant to share but after Dick assured her that Bruce could be trusted, she told him everything she knew.

“And why did Slade want you three to begin with?” Bruce finally asked the question that Dick wanted to know since the day he met the girls. “As far as I know, he only goes after creatures he deems rare so why you?”

“I don’t think that concerns you,” Barbara said with a glare.

But Bruce was unfazed as always, pressing on. “If we knew what you were, it would help us protect you better.”

“But if you’re uncomfortable with sharing, we won’t force you,” Jason interjected making the demigod frown.

Barbara looked at Stephanie and Cassandra and then at the people in the room, eyes calculating. Finally, her gaze met Dick’s and she stared as if waiting for Dick to give his approval which was surprising.

“It’s your choice. If you decide to tell us, your secret won’t leave this room,” Dick assured and after a few seconds, Barbara nodded.

“I’m not nearly as special as Steph and Cass,” she started, rubbing her arm. “I’m just… slightly psychic.”

“Slightly psychic?” Bruce asked and Barbara sighed, knowing the older wouldn’t let up until she explained herself.

“I can sometimes see the future,” she explained and it was safe to say that everyone (except Bruce) was staring at her wide-eyed. “I can’t really control it though.”

Nodding his head like he understood everything, Bruce turned to Cassandra whose only response was “blessing” but no explanation afterward.

“I guess I’m not as special as I thought,” Dick whispered to Jason while Bruce’s attempts to get information out of Cass failed.

“You’ll always be special to me, baby.” Jason winked.

Dick smiled. “Sap.”

With a kiss pressed against his temple, Dick finally looked at Bruce who seemed tired. For a man used to getting what he wanted, his one-sided conversation with Cass seemed to have taken its toll. “Moving on,” he muttered.

“Oh my god, she defeated Bruce. Has anyone ever done that?” Tim asked, staring at Cass in awe.

“I believe this is a first,” Damian answered, a little shocked himself.

And even though Dick had known Cass only for a few days, he couldn’t help but feel proud. “She is pretty special,” he announced earning a small smile from the raven-haired girl.   


“Yes. Thank you for your valuable input, Dick,” Bruce sighed and turned towards Stephanie. “Can I expect a proper answer from you?”

“No,” Barbara answered while Steph clapped her hands together and said “Sure.”

“Steph!”

“What? I wanna share too!” the Blonde complained with a pout but Barbara just shook her head.

Whatever Stephanie was, it seemed that redhead didn’t want anyone to know. Whether it was because she didn’t trust him or if it was because of another reason, Dick wasn’t sure. What he did know was that if he caught Steph alone, she’d tell him everything. And he obviously wouldn’t tell Bruce because fuck Bruce.

As Barbara and Bruce got into a glaring match, Dick sighed, ready to intervene when the door burst open and Alan stumbled in, blood on his face and dread in his eyes.

Up on his feet in an instant, Jason rushed to the pup just as he fell, holding the younger’s trembling body. Roy, on the other hand, rushed to get the med kit.

“What happened?” Jason asked the whimpering pup.

“I’m sorry,” the younger cried. “I thought I could help with patrol.”

“Alan, who did this to you?” Jason asked, ignoring the pup’s apologies.

Insides twisting, sensing the danger in the air, Dick didn’t need to wait for Alan’s answer to know who was behind the attack.

“Deathstroke,” Alan confirmed and Dick closed his eyes in defeat.

Slade had found him once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone starts, I'm just gonna say this, most of my knowledge about mythology comes from Google. While Athena would have been the easier option, I kind of wanted to try something a bit different. As for Steph, you'll just have to wait and find out what she is. 
> 
> For now, that is it.


	5. I Can't Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: I Can't Breathe by Bea Miller

Everyone wants to belong.

When Dick was a child, he thought he belonged with parents. Under their loving gaze, he would one day learn to fly, be free like the birds in the sky and shine brighter than the stars in the darkest night. He never wanted to be without his family, without the two people in his life that loved him unconditionally. But even back then, when his mother tucked him in for the night with a story and a kiss, after she was gone, the shadows that hid away in the day would resurface, watching him as he dreamed blue dreams.

The sunset on his dreams to be with his parents forever. Fate had other plans and he had been left behind. Somehow, through the days spent struggling to hide from the rain, lurking in alleyways and dodging men who wanted to use him for their gain, Dick still held onto hope. One day, with Raven’s help, he found Bruce Wayne. He found a new home.

While his adoptive father was distant at times, a bit controlling, Dick didn’t mind because on stormy nights that reminded him of the past, Bruce would sit by his side, call him ‘chum’ and a give him one of those rare smiles. But somehow, the darkness found its way into his new home and Dick watched as he lost the touch that he craved as Bruce grew wary of his growing powers. It was alright though because Dick still had a family, he had a place where he belonged.

Until one day he didn’t. Dick made a mistake. He fell in love with a man Bruce would never approve of. Always on the opposite sides of the track, there was nothing Bruce and Jason could agree on, especially when it came to Dick. Jason believed that it was cruel of Bruce to deny a part of his son. So what if Dick was part incubus? Touch wasn’t just the source of his power, it was the thing that kept him afloat. But Dick was the first of his kind and Bruce couldn’t treat him like a normal person, couldn’t give him everything he needed because what if one day he grew too powerful?

Dick had to choose, his home or his love and he chose love. Every single time, he chose love.

With the pack, he was the happiest he had ever been, almost as happy as he was when his parents were still alive. A group made of different individuals with different backgrounds, no one judged Dick for what he was. No one kept him at an arm’s distance and the change was refreshing. All good things came to an end and the end of Dick’s newfound happiness came in the form of the shadow of a man that had been hunting him since he was a child.

After taking his parents, Slade threatened to hurt anyone Dick ever loved, forcing him to choose again: the pack’s life or his freedom. This time, Dick chose both and then paid the price for his defiance.

Closing his eyes, Dick took a deep breath and then another, silence buzzing in his ears even though everyone around him was busy shouting orders at one another. Roy and Jason had taken Alan away, wanting to make sure that the pup had no more injuries while the rest of the pack had been awakened to patrol the compound, hunt down Slade if he was still lurking around. All the while Dick sat in place, cursing his life because it was an omen for anyone who dared to love him.

Noticing his brother’s distress, Tim leaned his head against Dick’s shoulder and squeezed his arm. “It’ll be okay,” he whispered, his voice so small. “Slade won’t get you. We’ll make sure of that.”

And at those words, Dick looked up at Bruce who was watching him intently, knowing exactly what was going through his father’s mind. There was another deal, another location and the old man was just waiting for Dick to ask.

Stepping in front of Bruce, Damian glared down at Dick and grabbed his brother’s hand. “Do not do it. No matter what kind of safety he offers you, do not take it this time,” he ordered while Dick stared helplessly.

“Dami I--”

“No!” The younger roared, startling everyone else in the room. “I may not know what happened last time but I do know that it was not your fault. You cannot carry the burden of Wilson’s actions and leave us all behind!”

Dick wanted to assure his brother that he wasn’t going anywhere, that he was here to stay but all he could see was Jason’s green eyes, the blood on the floor and the small, crumpled body that lay between the mess, a precious life snuffed because of him.

He had been entrusted to keep her safe. He had been entrusted with a huge responsibility but Dick had failed and the price had been too high to pay. All he had to do was run away with her, keep her out of harm's way but one of Slade’s many men intercepted them. And she had been so brave, braver than he had ever been. With her head held high, she had promised that she would protect him and in the end, she did at the cost of her own life.

“I--” Dick started but then he noticed her standing in front of him, a bright smile on her face.

_‘Don’t worry, Dickie! I’ll keep you safe!’_

On his feet, Dick was running to the nearest washroom, bile rising in his throat and soon he was throwing up the contents of his stomach. Coughing and choking, tears leaked from his eyes and it took everything he had not to break down right then and there. If anyone asked what was wrong, he wouldn’t know what to say. His hands were tainted with blood and there was nothing that could wash it away.

With his knees pulled to his chest, all Dick could do was stare at the ground and breathe, breathe even though a part of him didn’t want to. Because he didn’t deserve this. He could never deserve this.

“I’m coming in,” Jason said before pushing open the door and Dick wiped his tears away.

“Can’t believe I fell sick.” He shot Jason a small smile, pushing himself to his feet and turned to the sink. “Must be something I ate.”

Turning on the tap, Dick did his best not to meet Jason’s eyes as he rinsed his mouth and washed his face. While on the outside he tried his best to be calm, on the inside, his heart was hammering in his chest with worry. He wanted Jason to believe his lie. He wanted to keep pretending that he was alright because he couldn’t talk about it. There were others hurting more than him.

But just as the water was turned off, Jason wrapped his arms around Dick’s waist and pulled the witch to his chest and those tears that Dick was pushing away, came bursting out, cries escaping his lips before he had the chance to stop them.

As Dick cried, all Jason did was soothe his mate through his touch, never saying a word to stop him. He was kind and patient, knowing exactly what Dick needed to get through this time.

“I’m sorry,” the witch whimpered, clutching his mate’s shirt. “I’m so sorry.”

“You’ve done nothing wrong, Dickie,” Jason whispered, tightening his grip around Dick.

“But I--” Dick stumbled and took in a deep breath before more tears escaped his eyes. “Lian.”

Cupping his husband’s face, Jason leaned his head against Dick, forcing the older to meet his eyes. “That was not your fault. That was never your fault. Her death is on Slade. It always will be.”

“Roy he--”

“Roy understands that,” Jason cut in. “Roy never blamed you for what happened. I think the only thing he was angry about was that you didn’t stick around for the funeral.”

With a fresh set of tears in his eyes, Dick just shook his head. “I couldn’t,” he cried. “I couldn’t.”

“I know, darling. I know,” Jason whispered, holding his mate and letting him finally let go of the feelings he had held onto for so long.

 

 

Dick watched as Tim stumbled into the kitchen, stood in one place and then promptly fell asleep. Long ago, his brother had developed a talent for sleeping anywhere in any position. Whether he was standing, sitting, or lying down, if Tim Drake wished to sleep, he would.

An amused smile spread across his face when Damian noticed Tim and promptly moved the older boy to a chair, muttering all the while.

After the events of last night, once the pack had returned from patrol, finding no sign of Slade in their territory, everyone turned in for the night. It was obvious that the mercenary had left after sending a message. While Bruce had driven home for the night, Tim and Damian had decided to stay behind. The old man had not been happy by the decision but even he was too tired to fight.

“I do not understand why you can’t sleep on time, Drake! Must you make a fool of yourself where ever you go?” Damian lectured but Tim was already falling asleep again.

“Whatever you say, brat,” Tim muttered, lowering his head onto the table. “Love you too.”

Unimpressed, Damian glared at his brother and then turned to Dick. “How are you feeling, Richard?”

“Better,” Dick answered with a smile and then pointed to his bowl of dry cereal. “Breakfast?”

Nose wrinkled, Damian just shook his head and moved to the fridge. Grabbing a few ingredients, he set out to make his own breakfast, muttering about the incompetence of both his brothers. If Dick listened carefully, he heard the words ‘man-child’ and ‘coffee addict’ somewhere through the rant and couldn’t help but smile. Even though Damian’s rants could sometimes be annoying, after being away from his brother for so long, Dick could admit that he missed this part of his day as well.

“Hey, Pretty Bird,” Jason said, kissing Dick’s head before taking a seat beside him. Without another word, he grabbed a spoon and poured more Crocky Crunch into Dick’s bowl. “Someone needs to go on a grocery run.” He noted before he started eating.

Eyeing his brothers carefully, when Dick was sure that Tim was fast asleep and Damian was too lost in his cooking, he turned to Jason. “Thanks for letting them stay here,” he whispered into his husband’s ears and earned a shrug.

“They may be annoying but your family is my family. I could never kick out those you love.”

Smiling, Dick leaned against Jason’s side, settling his head in the crook of his mate’s neck, breathing in his scent. He was lucky. He was so very lucky to have found someone like Jason, someone so kind and so forgiving. What had Dick done to deserve someone so loving?

“Eat your breakfast,” Jason ordered and Dick grinned.

“Your wish is my command.” He bowed his head, making the younger roll his eyes.

As the two broke into conversation, laughing and giggling, their fingers of their free hands intertwined the whole time, the door opened and Roy stepped in. The redhead’s eyes met Dick’s and all he did was offer a smile before turning to steal whatever Damian was cooking.

Jason had been right. Even though Roy had every reason to hate him, he didn’t. Instead, he continued to treat Dick like a friend.

After his parents had died, Dick had been hopeless. Wherever he went, darkness followed him, ruining everything he loved with a single touch and even though he desperately wanted a place to call his own, somewhere he belonged, it could never happen. Not when he always had to be on the run.

But somehow, here he was, sitting in a room full of people that loved him. He had a family. He had a home, a place where he would always be welcomed and he never wanted to let go of that. It was a selfish desire but he wanted to stay.

“I was wondering, Richard,” Damian started, placing his plate of pancakes on the table. “Would you like to come home with Drake and I? Just for a visit. Alfred would love to see you. Todd can come along if he wants.”

At the mention of the butler, the man who had been like a grandfather to him, Dick nodded and turned to Jason. “Can we?” he asked, lower lip jutting out.

Shaking his head, Jason smiled and opened his mouth but it was someone else’s voice that answered.

“You can’t go!” Barbara exclaimed, eyes wide with worry, fingers clenched into fists.

“Why not?” Dick asked, looking at the redhead with confusion but Barbara didn’t give him a solid answer.

She crossed the distance between them and grabbed his arm. “Promise me you won’t leave,” she begged, her body reeking of fear.

As her emotions came to light, remembering the confessions from last night, Dick’s confusion was replaced with understanding. “What did you see?” he asked, startling Barbara with his question.

Glancing at the people around the room, the redhead bit her lower lip and shook her head. “I didn’t see anything,” she lied but she wasn’t convincing anyone with her eyes downcast and her body trembling.

“Whatever you saw, it could help us protect Dick,” Roy said, trying to coax the answer out of her but Barbara shot him a glare.

“It could push him towards that future!”

“Or we could take the necessary precautions to keep him away from the place where this future takes place,” Roy countered but Barbara was already chewing on her lips, her eyes shifting from person to person frantically, showing her nervousness.

Covering her hands with his, Dick turned her attention towards him, leaning forward just a bit. “Hey, whatever it is, you can only help us,” he assured and Barbara’s grip around his arm tightened, becoming just a little painful.

“You can’t go to Wayne Manor because if you go there…” she started, voice hitching. “If you go there, you’ll die!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when I'm writing a chapter, it's only at the end that I notice that I've thrown in a bunch of angst without even realizing it. I don't know what's up with that. But hey, now we know part of the reason why Dick left (yes there's more here but next time). And yes another cliff hanger because who doesn't love cliff hangers?


	6. Hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Hold by Dabin ft Daniela Andrade

Dick remembered the first time he met Death.

The season of life had just begun and Dick was its favorite child, born in the early days of Spring to encompass everything it stood for. Dancing among the blooming flowers after school, following a trail of night sky petunias instead of going straight home, he saw a girl sitting under a willow tree with skin so pale that it stood out against her dark clothes. Any other day, Dick would have run away from such a tree, having heard from the other kids about weeping spirits that lived in its embrace but as tears slipped from the girl's eyes, he found himself sitting by her side, offering her a hand. From the look of surprise on her face, it was obvious that no one had shown her such kindness before.

_“You should be afraid of me,” she had said but Dick didn’t listen._

He never had. Instead of questioning her existence in his life, Dick held her hand as she walked him home after school every day, listening to each story intently and never asking what her true intentions were. Why would he when all Raven ever wanted was a friend? Now, as he stared at Barbara, Dick wondered if Raven had always known what his fate would be.

“Are you threatening my brother’s life?!” Damian growled, leaping up from his chair only to be pushed down by Roy who gave him one look of warning before turning to the redhead.

“Explain,” he commanded and Barbara nodded.

“A week before we were captured, I saw a vision in my dream where I was walking down Wayne Manor. There was chaos everywhere like someone had deliberately tried to blow up the place,” she started, closing her eyes as she placed herself back in the dream, back in the ruins of a place people called home. “Down a secret staircase, in a cave under the house I saw you,” she continued, opening her eyes to look at Tim, remembering his blood covered shirt and the broken cries that left his lips. “And I saw Jason.” Her eyes flickered to the couple, finally landing on Dick. “Holding your broken body.”

Jason’s grip around Dick’s shoulder tightened, turquoise eyes hardening as he stared at Barbara. “Did you see how it happened?” he asked, voice controlled. Dick knew that his mate was hoping for some piece of good news, hoping for a way to change fate but as Barbara shook her head, that little bit of hope disappeared, leaving Jason with only despair.

“And how accurate are your visions?” the Alpha asked and the redhead looked away, refusing to meet his eyes.

“Nothing is set in stone but your choices decide your future.” _They decide whether Dick lives or dies._

Worry flooded into the room, escaping a broken dam and filling Dick’s veins with an emotion he didn’t need to feel. But just as he learned to breathe through the sudden torrent, in the midst of all the chaos he felt pain, so fresh and deep, lined with the heartbreak that comes with losing someone and his eyes fell on Barbara.

“Is this why you were so hesitant to take my offer back then?” he asked, remembering the first time he met Barbara. From the moment of their escape till now, it seemed like she was constantly trying to put up a wall between him and herself. “You knew I was going to die.”

Unable to lie, Barbara just nodded her head, head low and fingers gripping the edge of her shirt. She was afraid of loving someone and of losing them because of her own inability to change their destiny. It was easier to push people away than to let them in because every time she saw the future, every time she tried to steer her loved ones in a safer direction, the inevitable came to be.

“Who did you lose?” Dick asked, his voice low.

“Everyone,” Barbara answered and was about to tell him to back off when arms wrapped around her body, pulling her into a hug.

Broken cries escaped her lips and Barbara found herself clinging to Dick, tears falling from her eyes even though she had promised herself she wouldn’t break down in front of anyone ever again. She had done it once and ended up with Stephanie and Cass. No matter how many times she tried to push them away, the two girls hadn’t budged until Barbara had no choice but to accept them, to let them into her heart. And here she was, so close to letting someone else in despite knowing she didn’t have the strength to stand up after losing another one.

“Maybe we could make this work,” Tim spoke up. “We have only a few variables but they’re enough to come up with scenarios that can help us predict what led to … Dick dying…” He shot his brother an apologetic look and started opening random drawers.  “and then we can make plans accordingly. We can keep Dick safe…. Can someone get me a pen and some paper?”

“Let me,” Roy offered, hurrying off to get Tim what he needed and then Damian stepped forward, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“I’ll tell father to strengthen the security around the manner.” With that he was gone as well, heading outside.

Pulling away from Dick, Barbara wiped away her tears and turned to Tim, determined to fight fate and win. “Can I help?” she asked, rushing towards the younger as he nodded.

Bent over a notepad, Tim, Roy, and Barbara started their discussion, voices low and though Dick could join them, he didn’t even know where to begin. His mind had yet to come to terms with this new bit of information.

Life really was such a funny thing. All his years had been wasted escaping the darkness and now, just when he had finally been reunited with the people he loved, he was running out of time.

Heart heavy in his chest, Dick turned around to face Jason only to find his mate gone. In all of the chaos, through the tears and decisions, his husband had slipped away and Dick had been too lost in his own thoughts to even notice. He had been so focused on himself that he didn’t even think of what Jason was going through.

And now staring at the stairs that led to Jason’s room, he wondered if his husband even wanted to see him right now.

But Dick was a selfish man because he needed to be by Jason’s side, needed his mate to hold him tight as he accepted his fate, accepted that there just some things you couldn’t run away from. If he only had a few days left to live, he didn’t want to waste them questioning himself. He wanted to spend them with the ones he loved. He wanted to spend them with Jason.

Taking a deep breath, Dick opened the door and stepped into Jason’s room to find his mate standing by the window, anger lingering in the air, anger directed at fate, anger directed at himself.

“Back then, if I had been smarter, if I hadn’t been so busy blaming myself for what happened to Lian, maybe you would have stayed and we wouldn’t have wasted so much time away from each other,” Jason started without even looking at Dick, his voice hoarse. “I should have been there for you like I promised.”

“You weren’t the only one at fault. I was selfish, too lost in my own pain to notice yours,” Dick whispered, wrapping his arms around Jason’s waist and kissing the back of his neck. “We were both fools.”

Dick had once been so sure that his relationship with Jason was strong enough to survive every storm but never had he imagined that one day, they would lose someone so important that they’d never be able to look at each other in the same way. Too lost in his grief, Jason no longer knew how to speak to his mate, how to touch him without being disgusted with himself. Too afraid because of everything he had seen, the sight of his mate ripping people to shreds imprinted in his mind, Dick didn’t know how to move forward.

They slept with their backs to each other and when they spoke, one word led to fights, shouting and screaming until exhaustion took them over. As day turned to night, with their eyes closed, they never once tried to mend what had been broken and one day, Dick was leaving, promising himself that he’d never come back and Jason just watched, letting go of the person he loved the most.

“I can’t lose you,” Jason whispered as he turned around and even though it would be easier to lie, to promise that everything would be alright, Dick couldn’t do that to his mate.

He couldn’t give him hope when he himself didn’t have any.

“I’m here now,” he said, cupping Jason’s face. “I’m here with you.”

Pain etched onto his face, Jason closed his eyes and nodded. “You’re here,” he whispered, giving in to Dick even though he wanted to fight. He wanted to fight life. He wanted to fight fate. He wanted to fight anyone who tried to take his mate away. But now just wasn’t the time.  

Leaning his head against Jason’s, baby blues meeting turquoise, Dick smiled gently. “Hold me,” he whispered, his voice breaking.

Lips meeting lips, bodies pressed together until there was no space left in between, Jason licked into Dick’s mouth, holding onto him so tight because he was afraid that all of this was a lie. He was afraid that he’d open his eyes and his husband would be gone, taken away by the forces that conspired against them and he’d be forced to live a life wondering of everything that could have been.

Even if they could change what was to come, their hope that been placed on a fragile idea, broken by a single mistake. Right now, this moment was all they had.

Clothes thrown about unceremoniously, Jason pushed Dick onto the bed, pausing for a second to take in the sight before him. “God, you’re so beautiful,” he whispered before leaning down to kiss his husband again, not wanting a single moment to go by where they weren’t touching. A part of him hated the fact that their reunion was born out of desperation, out of fear that tomorrow there wouldn’t be anything left to hold on to.

“Turn around for me, Pretty bird,” Jason said as he pulled back. “I want you on your hands and knees.”

With a whimper, Dick nodded and Jason knew that his mate was already losing himself in the feeling of being touched, of being loved because it had been so long for him, so long since he let anyone close. Dick was a creature meant for physical affection and now, he was getting everything he had been denied.

Bracing himself on his elbows, face buried into the pillow, with his ass raised into the air, Dick presented himself while trying his best not to burst into tears. Every nerve in his body was on fire, each touch like a drug and he was the addict that wanted more. He needed more. Slowly, the rational part of his mind was shutting down but he was alright with that. He was alright with just feeling. While he was with Jason, he didn’t need a constant reminder of what was to come.

“Look how wet you are for me,” Jason cooed, pressing his thumb against Dick’s puckered hole, feeling it twitch with want. “Sometimes I forget you don’t need prep like the rest of us.”

Turning his head back, Dick smiled. “Perks of… being… an incubus” he breathed out, biting his lip to keep in the moans as Jason continued to circle his hole without pushing his thumb in.

But every effort to keep quite fell apart as his mate took that moment to lean forward, using his tongue instead of his thumb and dragging a moan out of Dick. “Jason!” he cried out and his mate chuckled, breathing against his skin.

“That’s my name. Don’t wear it out,” he teased and went back to lapping at Dick’s hole before the older man could snap back at him.

Whatever retort Dick had in mind seemed to disappear as Jason pushed his tongue inside of him, fingers gripping onto his thigh hard enough to leave marks. But Dick had never minded that before. Every mark that Jason left on his skin was a reminder of their time together, a badge that he liked to wear with honour.

Burying his face into the pillow, Dick let out moan after moan as his mate’s tongue worked him over, afraid that his voice would leak out through the door and everyone in the house would hear him cry, hear how good Jason was treating him. Sparks after sparks shot through his body, each sensation magnified, lifting him up until he was flying, lost in a white haze of pleasure.

“I forgot how good you tasted,” Jason growled as he pulled back, running his tongue over his lips and tasting Dick.

Grabbing his mate by the thigh, Jason turned his mate onto his back. He needed to see, needed to remember the way Dick’s eyes closed, swollen lips parting and back arching as he was filled to the brim with Jason’s cock, shudders passing through his body as he reached the high he missed. This was where he was always supposed to be, inside Dick, loving him, worshipping him. Every time he thrust in, it felt like coming back home, every time they kissed, he was reunited with the missing piece of his soul. Together they were whole. Together, they belonged.

Setting a slow and torturous pace, Jason kept his eyes on Dick’s, dragging out each stroke and imprinting each sound, each movement into his mind because he never wanted to forget this. He never wanted this to end. No matter what tomorrow held in store for them, this right here, right now was perfect.

“Jay,” Dick whimpered and without even asking, he was gifted with a passionate kiss, Jason’s tongue the last thing he needed to push him off the edge, back arching as white spilled onto his chest.

“I love you,” Dick cried out as Jason rode him through his orgasm. “I love you,” he repeated as pleasure thrummed under his skin. “I love you,” he whispered as Jason came inside him with a growl.

And as the haze they’d been lost in cleared, the two clung to each other because letting go meant they were ready to face what was to come. For now, they pretended that time had stopped just to give them this moment together. They pretended that they had forever to spend in each other’s arms.

 

 

Dick woke up when the moon was high in the sky.

Beside him, Jason was sleeping peacefully which was so unusual for the always vigilante werewolf. But after spending the entire day in bed, catching up on all the time they had lost, this was bound to happen. If it weren’t for his stomach grumbling for food, Dick would have curled up next to his husband and gone back to sleep, giving his body the rest it deserved.

As his stomach growled once again, with a sigh, he sat up straight, looking for his clothes in the dark. But as his eyes moved across the floor, Dick noticed a figure standing by the door, his heart hammering in his chest and the usual joy he felt when he saw his friend was gone.

“We need to talk,” Raven said, her face grim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good with the smut part of things but I try (and fail so miserably omg I'm so sorry for making you read that) but hey, now we know what Babs saw and also there's going to be another revelation in the next chapter.


	7. Empires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Empires by Ruelle

With a kiss against Jason’s neck, assuring his mate that he was just going down to the kitchen, Dick silently followed Raven as she unlocked the front door and walked away without a second glance in his direction. In the late hours of the night, they moved through the forest, the usually welcoming trees threatening as darkness weaved around them to become one with Death’s shadow. Cloak pulled over her head, right now, Raven was a reflection of every story that had ever been written about her.

Shifting his gaze to the stars, a distraction to settle the queasiness in his stomach, Dick realized that it had been a while since it had seen such a clear sky. Growing up in the city, with skyscrapers and smoke, it was so hard to catch a glimpse of a light that wasn’t artificial. Now here he was, the stars staring back at him, bearing witness to everything that was about to happen.

“I have to go,” Raven started as she stopped near the same lake where she was reunited with Dick, her eyes staring into the dark water. “There’s something I need to take care of.”

Worry flooded through Dick’s veins because Raven’s voice was devoid of emotion, her eyes refusing to meet his and he wondered if his friend knew. She had to know where the road he walked on ended. “Is it because you know?” he asked, unable to help himself.

But then, Raven looked up, her brows furrowed. “Know what?” she asked and Dick wondered if she was just dodging the question because there were some things she couldn’t talk about to him. Smiling, he just shook his head even though a part of him wanted to scream the answer. But after everything Raven had been through, he didn’t want to push it. Dick didn’t want to hurt her.

“When will you be back?” he asked, changing the topic and pain swept across her face, head hanging low.

“I don’t know,” she admitted, fingers clutching her cloak. Her eyes flickered to him, filled with sadness and longing but then she looked away again, lips parting and closing, the words on the tip of her tongue reluctant to fall.

“What’s going on?” Dick finally asked and Raven sighed.

Titling her head back, she let the hood of her cloak fall off as she stared up at the moon. “You know, there was a time when I was in love,” Raven started, lips turning into a small smile. “She was the complete opposite of me: beautiful, strong and optimistic, so very optimistic. She was the embodiment of life and for some reason, out of every being she could possibly have, she chose me.”

As sorrow laced her words, Dick felt an ache in heart, having heard this story a few times before. Raven so rarely spoke of the one she had loved but when she did, this was the point where she stopped, never having the heart to explain what actually happened.

But it seemed that tonight, things would be different because Raven was now looking at him, eyes watery and all Dick wanted to do was reach out, hold her until the pain went away. “She chose me,” she started and Dick’s breath got caught in his throat as he waited for her to continue. “She chose me and I killed her.”

Every time Raven spoke of the one she loved, once she was done, Dick would sit and wonder what could have possibly happened. But through all the theories, the possibilities, he had never reached this conclusion.

“I don’t understand,” he whispered as Raven smiled ruefully.

“She was Life and I was Death,” Raven said, flicking her hand to make darkness dance across her palm, twisting and turning until it took the shape of a spinning wheel. “She spun the thread while I cut it and we lived like this for millennia’s. Some days it was too much, some days there were tears but we didn’t stop. We couldn’t because this was the reason for our existence but one day, when it was time for me to take away a soul before it was even born, Life intervened,”

As Raven closed her fist, the shadows gave away, bleeding out from her palm and dripping onto the ground below. “As powerful as mortals think we are, Life and I never had the power to decide who lives and who dies. We just simply follow the path that Destiny lays out for us and Destiny decreed that this soul could not be born. Life disagreed. Instead of submitting, she allowed the child to be born, intertwining her essence with theirs.”

“Is that how she…?” Dick asked, voice trailing off and Raven nodded.

“A soul was stolen from me and she paid the price with her own life.”

Stepping forward, heart thumping in his chest, Dick reached out for his friend who just moved out of reach. “Rae, you couldn’t have known,” he said but his friend just smiled.

“When you’ve lived for as long as I have, seen so many people die, you lose interest in mortals, in their existence but Life was different. She saw the beauty in everything and even though I noticed the warning signs, I ignored them. I could have stopped her if I had been just a little careful.”

“She has to come back right?” Dick asked, needing something to hold on to but when Raven shook her head, he felt his heart sink.

“As long as Destiny continues writing, life on Earth will go on. My beloved and I are just extensions of her, beings that make her job easier,” she explained. “And now she’s calling me home.”

“Oh.” Was all Dick could say because he had always just assumed that Raven’s home was wherever she wanted it to be. A lonely creature, he had never seen her interact with or speak of any other friends except him.

“Beings like me, we’re not meant to live amongst mortals for a long period of time,” Raven admitted, tugging on her hair gently.

Taking in his friend’s appearance, Dick started noticing the little things he never had before. He noticed the circles under Raven’s dull eyes, the weakness in her body as her skin clung to nothing but bones. Even though she had been around him since he was a child, he had never seen the subtle changes that took place over time. “Staying here is killing you,” he whispered and Raven surged forward, arms wrapping around him as she pulled Dick into a hug.

“You are one of a kind, Richard and soon, you’ll be even more special than you are now,” she said, cupping his face. “Take care of yourself, okay?”

Numbly, Dick nodded his head, not knowing what to say as he held Raven close, his mind tried to make sense of everything. From the way she hugged him, the way she talked, it almost felt like this was goodbye for good. Dick didn’t know if he was ready to let go. After all, Raven was family.

“Will I see you again?” he asked and Raven smiled up at him, a few stray tears slipping from her eyes.

“Of course. Sooner than you think,” she answered, voice soft.

Even though those words were supposed to bring him joy, they were enough to tell him what his fate would be. But Dick didn’t question her about that, he didn’t demand to know his end. Instead, he kept holding onto Raven until she whispered a final goodbye, body turning to shadows in his arms.

Just like that, she was gone.

 

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Stopping in his tracks, Roy turned to look at Dick, lips set into a frown. He seemed uncertain, worried and almost hesitant to take Dick where he wanted to go.

After saying goodbye to Raven, Dick had decided that he needed to finish up a few things before the inevitable came for him. Whether he had years or days, he couldn’t be sure but he didn’t want to waste any more time. So here he was, following Roy down to a meadow to finally visit Lian.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Dick answered but Roy still didn’t seem convinced.

“You’ll tell me if you want to go back right? You don’t have to do this,” the redhead assured but Dick just smiled.

“I don’t have to but I want to. I miss her.”

The worry in Roy’s eyes was replaced with sadness, shoulders dropping as he nodded. “I miss her too,” he admitted before turning around and walking.

From there, they walked in silence, crossing a field full of flowers in full bloom until they reached a tiny gravestone with Lian’s name inscribed on it. There were so many things Dick wanted to say, tears that he wanted to shed for the little girl he had cared for so much but standing in front of her grave those words didn’t seem to matter. Not when she couldn’t hear him.

Instead, he leaned his head against Roy’s shoulder, feeling a larger hand cover his and gave the redhead the comfort he needed to cry for a little while.

 

 

Once Roy had calmed down, he and Dick made their way back to the pack house, talking about random things to keep their minds off the pain in their hearts. Dick didn’t make any comments about the redness of Roy’s eyes and Roy didn’t question Dick’s fake smile, both of them understanding how difficult it was to not break down.

In the forest, they were walking by a stream when they noticed Tim sitting on a rock and doodling on the ground with a stick in his hand, hair a mess as if he had been pulling on it.

“You know it’s not safe to wander alone,” Roy pointed out, arms crossed but Tim just rolled his eyes.

“I’d rather Slade’s men stab me than listen to Jason and Bruce fight with Damian occasionally screaming in the background.”

“Bruce is here?” Dick asked with a frown. Whatever the old man was here for, it could not be good.

“Mmhhmm,” Tim hummed with a cheerful smile that was so fake that it made Dick cringe. “Bruce is here with plans!”

“Oh god.”

After living with Bruce for years, Dick was familiar with his ‘plans’ that took no input from others and had to be enforced the moment the older man ordered. If he thought that the pack would listen to him, no questions asked, he was in for a treat.

“We have to move Dick to a secluded place for his own safety.” Tim lowered his voice to imitate Bruce, face stoic and even though he shouldn’t have, Dick couldn’t help but smile.

Roy crossed his arms and glared at Tim. “You can take your plan and stick it where the sun don’t shine,” he growled, voice as gravelly as Jason’s.

“I will not stand for this, father!” Dick piped in, sharing his own take on Damian with the rest.

Staring at one another, the trio burst out laughing because they didn’t need to be in the pack house to know what was happening. They had been in such a situation so many times that their predictions were almost funny if not sad.

“Okay, we should go back before they kill--” Dick started but his words fell short as he noticed a bright green dot on Tim’s forehead.

“What?” Tim asked until he noticed little green lights coming to life across his chest, multiple targets placed onto him making his skin go pale. “Oh, this can’t be good.”

Stomach churning, Dick looked around, seeing the lights come from every direction, landing on Tim and Roy. They were surrounded. Somehow, they had been surrounded and they never even noticed until now. Away from the pack house, with no one looking for them, the trio were on their own.

“Put your hands up,” A mechanical voice ordered as men dressed in black emerged from the forest, rifles raised.

With no other choice, Dick did as he was told and Tim followed suit, his eyes calculating as his gaze shifted from one man to another. Roy, on the other hand, let out a growl, lips pulling back to reveal his teeth were turning into fangs.

“Don’t,” Tim warned and the redhead stopped his transformation, eyeing the younger carefully.

“Step away from the incubus and no one has to get hurt,” one of the men announced and Dick nodded, signaling Tim and Roy to do as told.

If they so much as made one wrong move, the men would shoot. Dick had no doubts about that. There had to be consequences after letting him escape the first time and now, they were probably on edge, afraid of what Slade might do if they failed again. No one else was going to be hurt because of Dick ever again, he wouldn’t stand for it.

But he wasn’t willing to go down so easily either.

“I--” Tim started but Dick just shook his head.

“Trust me.”

Nodding, Roy sighed. “You better not make me regret this, Grayson.”

With a smile, Dick closed his eyes, feeling the air around him. It swirled around his feet, slipping under his clothes and licking across his skin until it was sinking into him, pumping through his body like the blood in his veins, no longer a stranger but a part of his being.

Maybe the men surrounding them had noticed the changes in the wind, noticed what he was doing as they pressed down on the trigger, the sound echoing in Dick’s mind, his eyes snapping open and the bullets hung suspended in the air.

The last time Slade’s men had come for Dick, he had been weak, every bit of his strength squeezed out of him as he lived for a year without any physical contact with anyone. To say he wasn’t up to his usual standards was an understatement. But now, back with Jason, Dick was brimming with love. He was brimming with magic.

He would never be helpless again.

A flick of his hand was all it took for the bullets to change their direction and within a second, every man who had dared to point a gun at his brother and his friend was on the ground. They were still breathing, would be for a while and Dick hated the fact that he didn’t have what it took to end the lives of men who would kill anyone to get what they wanted but he never had it in him to cross that line.

“We should go,” Roy said, grabbing Dick’s arm as Tim inched near one of the men and grabbed his gun.

“Do you still have enough juice for a portal?” he asked, looking up at Dick who nodded.

“More than enough.”

“Good. Let’s get the fuck out of here then.”

Ignoring the nagging voice of guilt, Dick raised his hand one more time, opening a portal straight to the pack house and watched as Tim jumped through with the weapon raised, as if expecting enemies on the other side. Once his brother was gone, Dick’s eyes flickered back to the injured men but Roy blocked his view.

“Don’t do that to yourself,” he said, squeezing Dick’s shoulder before pushing him through the portal.

Landing on his knees, nails digging into the palm of his hands, Dick looked up to find Jason staring at him with wide eyes, Tim babbling away in the background. With the way his mate was staring at him, Jason knew exactly what was going through Dick’s mind and was pulling him to his feet in seconds.

“We’re leaving,” he announced to everyone in the room. “Right this moment.”

“If you leave now, they’ll just track you to your safe house,” Bruce pointed out, arms crossed, unimpressed by Jason’s decision.

But before another fight could break out between his husband and his adoptive father, Dick intervened. “They won’t if we use a portal,” he said, hurriedly. “They won’t know if we’re gone or still here and by the time they figure it out, it’ll be too late.”

And with the way Bruce’s features evened out, his expression going back to passive, Dick knew the older man agreed with him. “Where will you go?” he asked.

“I… I know a place,” Cassandra said, stepping forward. “It’s this place that belonged to my mother and even if Slade finds it, he won’t be able to enter. People who want to hurt me never can.”

“What are you?” Bruce asked but Dick ignored his question and stepped forward, taking Cass’s hand in his own.

“Are you sure?” he asked, noticing the hesitation in the younger girl’s eyes but Cass just nodded. “Alright. I want you to think of this place and nothing else, okay?”

With another nod, Cass closed her eyes, brows coming together in concentration and when she was ready, when the location was set in her mind, a portal opened up behind her.

One by one, people went through the portal with reluctance and hesitation. This place was their home and no one liked the idea of abandoning it. Unfortunately, none of them had much of a choice in the matter.

“You ready?” Jason asked, holding out his hand for Dick once everyone else was through.

Staring at his mate’s hand, Dick wanted to tell him the truth. He wasn’t ready. He never would be. Not with the way his insides were twisting, a sinking feeling settling in the pit of his stomach as if something was about to go wrong. But he knew that if he said anything other than yes, Jason would make them stay and staying wasn’t an option, not when Slade was on their heels.

“I am,” Dick answered.

Taking Jason’s hand, he stepped into the portal and hoped for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my "Well that escalated quickly!" chapter :D  
> The whole time while I was writing this chapter, I kept thinking "is this too much at once?" and a voice in the back of my head said yes but I kind of went with it anyway. Oh well.
> 
> Cass's origins in the next chapter!


	8. Take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Take by Echos

A throaty moan escaped Dick’s lips as Jason pushed into his mouth, inch by inch to give his mate time to adjust to his length. It had been so long. God, it had been too long and as warm water pelted down on their skins from the shower, Jason leaning against the wall, Dick on his knees, the only thing the incubus wanted was for his husband to do what he pleased.

With his fingers on Jason’s hip, Dick squeezed tight, making his husband chuckle. “You’re so greedy,” he teased as he rolled his hips, Dick’s eyes fluttering at the sensation. “Just dying for me to fuck your mouth aren’t you?” Jason’s low voice turned into a growl as he pulled back and thrust in.

As Jason slowly sped up, chasing his own pleasure, Dick sat pliant, letting his mate use his body any way he pleased, fucking his mouth, pulling on his hair, whispering praise after praise like a drunken man. This is what he wanted. To be used. To be needed. To be more than a burden that ruined everyone’s lives.

“I’m going to come,” Jason hissed and Dick gripped onto his hips tighter because he wanted to see this through, wanted to feel every bit of Jason on his tongue. Feeling him close, Dick opened his eyes, baby blues meeting Jason’s turquoise and one look for enough for his husband to come undone. With a growl, Jason came down Dick’s throat but the incubus didn’t swallow. Instead, he let his mouth fall open, white dripping down his lips and chin while Jason stared wide-eyed.

“Fuck,” he whispered before bending down to pull Dick into his arms, placing a bruising kiss on his lips. “How’d I get so lucky?” he asked pulling back but Dick just shrugged.

“Maybe it’s not you who’s lucky. Maybe I’m the one who’s blessed with the best husband in the world,” he hummed, snuggling into Jason’s arms who couldn’t help but snort.

“You’re starting a war you won’t win, Dickie,” the Alpha playfully warned.

Looking up, Dick linked his arms behind his husband’s neck. “I think I’ve already won.” He grinned and Jason rolled his eyes before his fingers grazed over the curve of Dick’s back.

“How about I return that favor?”

 

 

After his long, long shower, Dick headed to the kitchen with Jason, both of them starving after all that activity. With an arm draped over his shoulder and his mate’s warmth surrounding him, Dick felt at peace, the turmoil in his mind gone for a little while. Too many things had happened one after the other and all the stress collected from every single downfall had started to take its toll on him.

For now, Dick was happy and humming to himself, his thoughts focused on what he could eat. But as he stepped into the kitchen, he came to a sudden stop as he found Tim, Steph, and Roy staring at him in equal measures of amusement.

“Here’s something you should know,” Roy started, leaning on the kitchen island while Tim bit his lower lip, shoulders shaking with contained laughter. “The cave isn’t soundproof so when you beg Jason to fuck you harder, we can all hear you.”

Heartbeat faltering, Dick stared at Roy as his brain slowly tried to make sense of what he had heard while Jason just shrugged though his cheeks were slightly pink. The walls weren’t soundproof and they’d heard them. They had all heard Dick as he begged, moaned and sang songs about Jason’s cock. The worst of his kinks had been revealed not just to his friends but his family, his younger brothers and his father.

“It was like listening to really good porn,” Steph said fanning herself but that wasn’t the worst comment.

“You guys scarred Bruce so bad that he actually said ignorance is bliss before running away.” Tim cackled, almost falling off his chair in the process and Dick? He felt faint. Any moment now, he would wake up and all of this would be a bad dream.

Rolling his eyes, Jason pulled out glasses to pour juice for himself and Dick. “That’s only because Bruce is an adult virgin.” He snorted. “Any talk about fucking would short circuit his brain.”

“Oh my god,” was the only thing Dick could say as he was pulled to the island while Tim made a face.

“But didn’t good ol’ Brucie Wayne have an affair with that Kyle woman? How do you date the sexiest woman ever and walk away a virgin? Unless, of course, he’s the really religious kind who believes in waiting till marriage,” Roy mused, stroking his imaginary beard.

“Can we not talk about my adoptive father’s sex life?” Dick groaned burying his face in his hands.

“Bruce isn’t really the religious kind. He’s just not interested in anything that won’t benefit him,” Tim said before popping the last of his sandwich into his mouth.

“TIM!”

“What? They wanted to know!” the younger man defended himself.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Dick muttered, rubbing his forehead because this conversation was bound to give him a headache.

Not only had his sexual habits been exposed to his family, he now knew way too much about his adoptive father’s sex life. The very image of Bruce in bed was enough to make Dick’s stomach twist with nausea.

“Hey, you okay?” Jason asked, rubbing Dick’s back and the witch nodded.

“Let’s just stop talking about Bruce,” he said and everyone agreed with reluctance.

Silence fell on the group as Jason started cooking and Roy decided to help (which basically meant eating the ingredients when Jason wasn’t looking) when Steph turned to Dick, curiosity lingering on her face.

“What is it?” he asked with a sigh even though he knew he would dread the decision to entertain her.

“When you ask Jason to do you harder, exactly how hard do you mean?”

 

 

Stepping out of the cave system where they all were staying temporarily, Dick took in a fresh of breath air, glad that he was able to escape his dumbass friends and their dumbass questions. After Steph, one by one everyone wanted to sate their curiosity about his sex life and Dick was so close to shoving his hand in a blender.

Glancing about, he headed into the forest for a walk, following the path that Cass had shown him when they first came here so he wouldn’t get lost.

After stepping through the portal, Dick had expected to find himself in front of a cabin in a remote place but when the darkness faded, the first thing he saw was a waterfall. Confusion rippled through the air, laced with anger but before these emotions could be vocalized, without a word Cass began to walk, going straight through the waterfall and disappearing from sight.

There was a lot of hesitation among the group but as Stephanie and Barbara followed Cass without a question, one by one the rest followed suit only to find the perfect hideout. In a cave system behind the waterfall, Dick found a kitchen, a living room, and several rooms, all of them interconnected. One could live there with ease, never needing to contact the outside world.

Being the curious man that he was, thirsting for knowledge, Bruce had asked Cass how she had come across such a place but the younger girl had ignored him as usual as she walked deeper into the cave, shoulders dropping. Even though Dick could feel the magic in the air, an otherworldly power surrounding the place, he chose not to make any comments because he didn’t want to put Cass in an uncomfortable position. While she had led them all to safety, the place seemed to bring back bad memories.

Since the whole place was stocked with everything they could need, food and water replenishing on their own, if Slade never found them, they wouldn’t have to leave.

Sighing, Dick shoved his hands into his pocket, feeling a bit guilty for feeling down. It was his fault that they were in this situation and while being stuck in one place made him feel like a prisoner, he had no right to complain. If it wasn’t for him, Slade would not have come after them. Jason, the place and his family would have been safe. An old man’s obsession with Dick had uprooted all their lives.

Turning on his heels, Dick was ready to head back to the caves because he didn’t want to worry anyone when his eyes landed on a figure sitting in the distance. Unable to help himself, he moved closer only to find Cass sitting in front of a tree stump, head hanging low as sadness and regret cocooned her body. Sensing someone’s emotions wasn’t new for Dick but right now, Cass’s were so strong that he could feel a tear rolling down his cheek, his gasp of surprise enough to catch her attention.

Feeling embarrassed, Dick could only wave as the young girl stared at him, her initial surprise disappearing from her face as she motioned for him to sit down.

“This is my mother’s grave,” she said looking towards the tree stump, her face blank but Dick could feel her, feel every emotion rippling through her.

“I’m so sorry, Cass,” he whispered, placing a comforting hand on the raven-haired girl’s shoulder.

“Sometimes I miss her,” Cass admitted, taking in a deep breath. “But on most days I’m glad she’s gone.”

The look on Cass’s face was one that Dick had seen many times before, on Jason, on Roy, Tim, and Damian. Sometimes he saw it in himself but unlike the rest, he had been lucky enough to have parents who were loving and nurturing. Unfortunately, there were parents who demanded the world from their children, pushing them until they broke. If Slade was after Cass, it meant that she was special, one of a kind and the fact that she had a love-hate relationship with her mother wasn’t surprising at all. He wished it was but it wasn’t.

“I was never supposed to be born,” Cass started, her arms wrapped around herself and Dick’s breath got caught in his throat, remembering Raven’s story. “My mother was devoted to a god name Shiva. Day and night, she prayed to him until he finally heard her voice and granted her a wish and she asked for me, a child that was blessed by him, a child that was different from the others.”

Finally letting go of the breath that he had been holding, Dick felt a tinge of disappointment as well as relief because Cass wasn’t the child from Raven’s story. Instead of being a gift from Life, she was a blessing from a different god.

“I’m guessing the God agreed to your mother’s wishes and gave you this cave,” Dick said and Cass nodded.

“Shiva wanted a safe place for me to grow up and he thought my mother wanted the same and I think at one point she did but I was her special child. I had to be more than I was, stronger, sharper and faster. Her obsession twisted until one day, the barrier around the waterfall saw her as a threat to my safety. She reached out for me, her fingers brushed against the barrier and that was it.”

“Cassie, sweetheart,” Dick started but the younger girl cut him off.

“I know you’re going to tell me it’s not my fault and on some days, I believe it. I just never wanted to come back here again,” she whispered.

Pressing his lips together, swallowing down every apology, Dick covered Cass’s hand with his own, squeezing gently as the younger leaned her head against his shoulder. For someone as caring as Cass, sadness wasn’t a color suited for her. She deserved to be happy and Dick just hoped that one day he could help her final show her world where someone wasn’t out to get her.

“We should head back,” Cass said, breaking the silence and pulling away from Dick.

With a nod, Dick was about to get up when he found himself swaying on his feet, feeling lightheaded. In the distance, he could hear Cass calling his name but all he could see through his blurred vision were the blue sparks of magic igniting across his skin, their energy different from what he was used to. All these years, his magic had been red, a symbol of Jason’s touch while blue had always been his. Blue belonged to him.

Falling to his knee, Dick pressed his hands to the ground. Eyes closed and head thrown back, he groaned as magic rushed from his veins and into the Earth, its path appearing in his mind and when his eyes snapped open, every dying tree was alive once again, buds blossoming into flowers and fruits ripening. He was giving life to the forest.

“How… how are you doing this?” Cass asked, looking around startled.

But as the blue finally disappeared, Dick’s vision clearing, all he could do was look around in confusion. “I don’t know,” he whispered, fear in his voice because for the first time, instead of being dependant on someone else, he had created magic without touch.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick's magic has changed and he's evolving like a pokemon. I'm sorry, I just saw Detective Pikachu and all that nostalgia hit me hard.   
> Anyway, next chapter: Zombies.   
> I'm kidding. Or am I?


	9. Fiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Fiction by Echos
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains some gorey imagery at the end.

Dick had always seen touch in colors.

Every accidental brush of hands, fingers carding through his hair, arms that cocooned him, the more intimate the touch, the darker the color lining every action. Each physical act fuelled his veins with different shades that blossomed into magic that he could never call his own because his strength was dependant on someone else’s love. After marrying Jason, bearing the mark of a mate, he needed red to truly sustain him, each spell carrying a crimson hue. But somehow, things had changed.

There were times when Dick caught glimpses of blue, the calming color lining his fingers for a split second before disappearing from sight. In the beginning, he assumed the lining was a product of his wild imagination until it finally dawned on him that the color that reflected the clear sky was his. He was blue.

Now, his magic was blue and he couldn’t understand why.

Flexing his fingers, Dick went over what happened in the forest over and over again, his mind analyzing every event that led to him giving life to something that was dying. Beside him, Cass curled up into a ball as her head rested on his shoulder, visibly upset but no one dared to approach her. It didn’t take an incubus to figure out that she needed her space. Ever since Cass and Dick had returned to the cave, they had stayed together, worry weighing down on both their shoulders and while the others kept glancing at them over and over, they made no attempt to ask questions.

Dick knew that he had to come clean, tell Jason, if not everyone, about what happened in the forest. But the last thing he wanted was for his mate to be worried about something that could honestly be a fluke. What were the chances that he’d lose control of his magic again? Maybe his body was reacting poorly to being fed with touch after being deprived for so long. Maybe this was just a one-time thing and after expelling excess magic, Dick would go back to being normal.

For now, he wanted to keep this to himself and Cass had promised, though reluctantly, that she wouldn’t tell a soul.

“Hey,” Jason said, standing before the duo while behind them, Barbara watched warily as if she was waiting for Dick or Cass to explode. “Dinner’s ready. Come eat.”

The mention of food was all it took to make Dick’s stomach grumble. Over clouded with worry and fear, he had almost forgotten how hungry he was. Running his fingers through Cass’s hair, Dick smiled at the younger as she mewled. “Hungry?” he asked and she nodded, reluctantly pulling away from him.

Once on his feet, as Dick made his way to the kitchen, Jason intertwined their fingers, squeezing gently. Even though his mate didn’t say a word, his actions were meant to assure Dick that whenever he was ready to talk, Jason would be there to listen.

“Thank you,” Dick whispered low enough that only Jason could hear him and the werewolf smiled before kissing his cheek.

In the kitchen, everyone was gathered around the island, chattering softly as they ate, expressions serious which meant that there was a problem. “What’s going on?” Dick asked, worry gnawing at him.

Tim and Damian exchanged a look, trying to figure out whether they should be honest or not but Bruce merely sighed as he set down his fork. “Slade’s men attempted to break into the manor,” he answered and Dick’s stomach twisted, nausea slowly building up as he waited to hear more. “He obviously failed. No one can get past the manor’s defenses, especially not when Alfred is around.”

“Is he…?” Dick asked, unable to finish his sentence.

“Alfred is fine,” Tim assured, cutting in. “He didn’t even have to step out of the cave.”

Numbly, Dick nodded, shoulders slumping as he stared at his food, appetite dead. Something was different this time, Slade’s ambition stronger. In the past, when Dick got protection from someone strong enough to stand up to the mercenary, Slade would back off. He was always watching but he never made an attempt to capture Dick until the incubus was alone. This time though, he was determined to hurt anyone to get what he wanted and Dick was too scared to know the reason why.

“Eat,” Jason said, grazing Dick’s cheek with his knuckles.

Looking at his mate and back at his plate, Dick opened his mouth to protest but the alpha shook his head. “You have to eat,” he reminded, not ready to take no for an answer.

“I know you’re worried about what might happen next but we’re all going to be fine,” Roy assured, bumping his shoulder against Dick’s.

“One of these days, Wilson is bound to make a mistake and when that time comes, he will be eliminated,” Damian added with so much determination that it was obvious he had imagined Slade’s death one too many times.

Dick couldn’t help but smile at his brother and his friend, knowing that they only wanted the best for him. Unfortunately, their thoughts were too optimistic. “Slade never makes a…” Dick started when a thought hit him, a realization that chilled him to the bone. It was only speculation but that was enough to scare him.

“What is it?” Damian asked, eyebrows pinching together in worry but Dick didn’t know how to answer him. A part of him was scared that if he put his thoughts into words, they’d come true.

“You’ve realized it, haven’t you?” Bruce asked, his voice cutting through the screams in Dick’s head. “Slade Wilson does not make mistakes.”

Ever since he was a child, Dick had been on the run from Slade and his men. His childhood was filled with memories of fear and frustration, a part of him knowing that the only reason why he was safe, why he could constantly escape was because he was lucky. Slade was always a step ahead of him and eluding that man was difficult because no matter where Dick went, he would eventually be found. Having connections everywhere, there was nothing that Slade did not know and his men were handpicked, trained by him personally.

How had they been dumb enough to put Dick in the presence of people who could give him the power he needed to escape?

“What are you talking about?” Jason asked, eyes moving from Bruce to Dick, searching for answers.

“There’s a possibility that Slade gave Dick the opportunity to escape,” Bruce answered, an uncomfortable silence following his words until the room exploded with questions.

“That’s preposterous!”

“Why in hell’s name would he do that?”

“You’re crazy, old man.”

“Damn, this Slade dude sure has a flair for the dramatics.”

“Steph!”

“Bruce, are you sure?”

And through every question, Bruce’s eyes were trained on Dick, assessing his reaction.

“I’ve been doing some research. In the five years that Stephanie, Barbara, and Cassandra have known each other, they’ve been foolish enough--”  “Hey!” “--To live in plain sight but Slade never went after them. I believe that he was waiting until he located Dick, killing two birds with one stone. I think he wanted Dick to escape, he wanted him to go back to Jason.”

Anxiety baring its fangs, poison dripping into his veins, Dick felt sick. Even though he hadn’t eaten a single thing, he was close to throwing up. This was his fault. This was all his fault. Slade would go to any length to get what he wanted and it seemed that he wanted something more from Dick, something that he didn’t understand. In his quest to own the incubus, three innocent girls had been roped in, their normal lives ruined because of Dick.

“Why would he want that?” Jason asked, voice unnaturally cold.

“I can’t say,” Bruce admitted with a sigh but his eyes didn’t leave Dick. “But I think Dick might have an idea.”

With all eyes on him, Dick could feel his tremors pass through his body, the sound of his breathing echoing in his ears. _In and out. In and out. In and out._ Until he was choking on nothing. Throat closing up, Dick wanted everyone to look away, to stop demanding questions with just their gaze because he knew that they blamed him.

That had to blame him for everything that had happened.

If he had never been born, Slade would have never entered their lives. If he had never been born, his parents would have been alive. _If I hadn’t been born. If I hadn’t been born. If I hadn’t been born. If I hadn’t been –_ And that’s when he heard it, a heart beating alongside his own.

 “Dickie?” Jason called out but with his hand pressed over his heart, Dick continued to listen to the unstable heartbeat, trying to locate its owner as the sound became so loud he could barely hear anything else.

_Thump._ His vision blurred.

_Thump._ Blue spun around his body.

_Thump._ The stench of decay invaded the room.

_Thump._ The ground beneath his feet shook.

Once, twice, thrice, the cave shook, loose rocks shattering on the floor before another wave hit.

“The barrier,” Cass spoke and everyone looked towards the entrance of the cave that was now wet from water splashing everywhere. One more wave hit as they continued to stare.

A sinking feeling settling the pit of his stomach, Dick glanced at Jason. Someone was out there, someone who knew where they were hiding and with the way the cave shook, this person seemed adamant about getting in. Seeing no other choice, slowly, everyone made their way towards the entrance, ready to face Slade if he stood on the other side. The closer they got to the waterfall, the stronger the stench became. Something outside was dead, had been dead for a while.

“Cassie,” a feminine voice called out affectionately, making Cassandra stop in her tracks. Wide-eyed, she shook her head before walking faster than before, pushing past the people in front of her.

“Cassandra, wait!” Tim called out but the younger was out of the waterfall before anyone could stop her.

Worried about Cass, Dick rushed out after her because whatever she had heard, it couldn’t be anything good. It was clear that the person outside wasn’t friendly.  

There, a few feet away from the cave, stood a woman or what used to be a woman. Skin sickly pale, she looked relatively normal apart from the multiple wounds across her body, the flesh around them rotting as maggots worked their way through it like needles. Chunks of her hair were missing and holding up an arm that was already bleeding, the woman banged her fist against the barrier, a fresh cut appearing across her skin.

“Casssie,” she moaned, tilting her head and smiling at Cass. “Let me in, baby.”

Body shaking with fear, Cass stepped back, fingers digging into Barbara’s arm as she clung to the redhead for support. “Who is that, Cass?” Babs asked and a whimper escaped the young girl’s lips.

“Mom.”

“But she’s dead… right?” Stephanie asked, her fingers intertwining with Cassandra’s.

As the young girl tried to hide, her fear obvious to everyone, there was nothing Dick could do to help. Fingers flexing by his side, he stared at Cassandra’s mother, seeing a blue hue around her body and that was enough for him to know how she had appeared here.

This was his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe I wasn't joking about the zombie thing. Oops?


	10. Genesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Genesis by Ruelle

_“Oh, my little Robin, magic is all about creating.”_

When he was a child, there were nights when Dick would slip out of bed and sneak away to his mother’s workshop so he could peek in through the open door and watch her work. Surrounded by shelves lined with ingredients stored in glass jars and books passed down through the generations, Mary Grayson would lay open her notebook, read out her idea and take a step back as the spell came to her. Dick would watch with fascination as sparks danced across the fingertips of his mother’s outstretched hand, converging towards her palm and breathing life into her imagination. Every success brought the brightest smile to her face and Dick wondered if one day, he would be lucky enough to feel that joy.

Unfortunately, when Dick attempted to be like his mother, wanting nothing more than to honor her memory, each spell would fall apart. With magic that was dependant on someone else, he didn’t have the strength needed to create, to give something life. Eventually, with no other choice left, Dick gave up, never having the chance to know the joy that his mother felt.

While his mother’s magic was warm and selfless, Dick realized that his was the exact opposite, cold and selfish, the product of it staring back at him. With blood seeping from her mouth Sandra Woosan snarled, her loving demeanor slipping away as Cassandra continued to defy her.

“Cassandra, listen to your mother and come here this instant,” she ordered, pressing her fingers against the barrier again even though it burned her every single time.

“… How the hell is still standing?” Roy asked, staring down at the woman that was more dead than alive.

The answer was a simple one, hidden within a revelation but as his fingers clenched into fists, staring wide-eyed, Dick was speechless. All these years, his magic had one purpose which was to protect him from harm, keep him out of Slade’s clutches. But now, with one slip up, he had given life to Cassandra’s worst nightmare, giving her mother the chance to hurt her all over again and even though he wanted to undo what he had done, he didn’t know how.

If only he hadn’t let his magic go into the Earth

“Cass, what are you doing?!” Barbara demanded and Dick finally looked away from his creation.

Pushing away from the redhead, Cassandra dug her fingers into her right hand, nails cutting into the skin of her palm until she was pulling out what seemed to be the hilt of a sword. Inch by inch the weapon came out, drenched in crimson and all the while, Cass didn’t even flinch once. Her face remained passive while everyone stared at her in horror, watching blood splatter onto the ground.

“My mother. My responsibility,” she finally answered, holding onto her bloodied sword while the wound on her right hand closed up.

Then, before anyone had the chance to stop her, grab her hand and pull her back, Cassandra was flying through the waterfall, faster than anyone he had ever seen. Sword raised, she attacked her mother who even in her weakened state moved away with ease, the cruelest of smiles spreading across her face as she unsheathed her own weapon.

“That’s my girl,” she sang as their swords clashed, the sound echoing through the forest.   

Dick’s body jolted, goosebumps rising on his skin as Cass’s emotions hit him like a wave. She was terrified because her mother was back, terrified because she was back in the same place she had escaped from years ago, terrified because there was a darkness behind every move, something that threatened to break through the cracks in her humanity and turn her into everything she was trained to be. The rush of adrenaline, the sight of blood, it was all a reminder of the times when she enjoyed this. She didn’t want to enjoy this.

“You have to stop her,” Dick found himself saying as he unknowingly moved towards the waterfall but a hand wrapped around his arm, holding him back.

“We will,” Jason said, pushing Dick back as he stepped forward. “Stay here.”

With that order, his mate was running, leaping and shifting mid-air, clothes tearing away as his human body was replaced with that of a wolf.

“You heard the boss!” Roy clapped his hands together and started to pull off his shirt and pants. “Unlike Jay, I like this shirt so…”

Then with a carefree smile and a wink directed at Dick, knowing that the witch was going out of his mind with worry, Roy was shifting into a wolf as well, following the same path that Jason had taken.

Dancing around her daughter, Cassandra’s mother engaged Roy and Jason, smiling with glee as the two wolves growled and pounced. Even with a body that was falling apart, Lady Shiva – the name that Sandra Woosan had adopted after her encounter with the god – moved with speed and accuracy, holding her own against anyone who dared to attack her. And as her sword slashed into Roy’s skin, the wolf howling in pain, Dick’s finger twitched by his side but he couldn’t move.

He was afraid, so very afraid. Even though he had promised himself that he wouldn’t be helpless ever again, even though his magic was strong enough to push back anyone who dared hurt the people he loved, Dick was scared. Everything was his fault and a part of him believed that he could only make things worse.

“These imbeciles cannot do anything right,” Damian sighed as he fingers intertwined with Dick’s, squeezing his hand and snapping bringing his brother out of his own head. Once he knew that everyone had eyes on him, the youngest of the group pursed his lips and let out a shrill whistle.

Eyes wide, Dick opened his mouth to stop Damian from fighting, to keep his brother by his side because he was yet to develop into his abilities but the younger shook his head. “I may not be able to fight but that does not mean I am helpless,” he said, head raised as one by one the predators that lived within the forest emerged, their eyes trained on Lady Shiva.

“Oh my god, you’re Dr. Doolittle,” Stephanie whispered with excitement as she watched the growling animals with awe.

“I’m not Dr. Doolittle,” Damian snapped, the aura of pride surrounding him disappearing as she glared at the blonde. “The essence of the Bahamut flows through my veins,” he added haughtily.

Ignoring the conversation going on, Dick went down on his knee, forcing Damian to look at him. “Send them back, Dami,” he said, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“But why?” the younger asked confused. “They can help.”

“Not against her.” Dick shook his head and just then a howl full of pain pierced through the air, Lady Shiva bringing down a panther with one swipe of her sword.

At the sound of the animal’s cry, Damian’s body lurched forward but Bruce was quick to step forward and hold him back. “Son, did you order them or request?” he asked as the younger struggled within his embrace.

“It was a request,” Damian answered, his voice wavering as more animals fell. “I would never… I could never order them…”

With a single nod, Bruce pulled his son into his chest, covering his ears as the younger shook in his arms and the sight of his brother’s tears was enough to double the weight on Dick’s shoulders. After all, Damian wanted to help because he had seen the dilemma on his brother’s face. He wanted to show Dick that he didn’t need to force himself to be part of the fight. Even though he was still young, he had the means to protect everyone.

“You should know better than to bring your pets to a fight,” Lady Shiva taunted, flicking the blood of her weapon as her eyes fell on Cassandra. “Come now, I’ve taught you better than this.”

_“I was never supposed to be born.”_

Dick watched as Cass attacked her mother without a second to waste, her movements a result of suppressed anger and that seemed to delight Lady Shiva. This was what she had wanted all along. Behind her, Dick spotted Jason and his heart stopped beating as his mate moved slowly, hiding behind the fallen animals.

“I made you strong,” Lady Shiva growled as her sword clashed against Cass’s, almost pushing the younger back.

_“She asked for me, a child that was blessed by him, a child that was different from the others.”_

Baring his teeth, Jason pounced but as if she had noticed his presence from the start, Lady Shiva was quick to dodge and the wolf almost collided with Cassandra. Despite their numbers, Lady Shiva was overwhelming them and it was obvious that only a miracle could help them out of this situation.

“You can try to deny it but we both know it’s in your blood to fight.”

_“I was her special child._ ”

Rooted to her spot, Cassandra flinched, showing some kind of emotion for the first time since she started fighting against her mother. From everything the younger girl had told Dick, he knew that those words hit close to home. Her mother had expected the world from her, training Cass instead of giving her the childhood she deserved. This was her life for a long time and Dick’s mistake threatened to throw her back into the past.

“It’s in your blood to kill.” Lady Shiva smiled cruelly and soon, Dick was drowning in Cassandra’s guilt.

As the emotion filled his lungs, tears slipped from Dick’s eyes. She hadn’t told him. He had never known the things Cass had to do to survive. How old would she have been when her own mother handed her a knife instead of a toy? How would old she have been when she killed someone for the first time? Every day was a step towards becoming everything her mother wanted her to be and being as weak as he was, Dick could only cry for her. He could only shed the tears that she was so desperately trying to hold back.

Cassandra didn’t deserve the life she was forced to live and she definitely didn’t deserve to be thrown into the hands of her abuser all over again. The only one who could be blamed for her pain was Dick.

“You are my daughter,” Lady Shiva reminded and that was all it took to break Cass.

Pain breaking through the poker face, a scream escaped Cass’s lips as she dove forward, nothing left to hold her back. Triumphantly, Lady Shiva smiled as she met her daughter’s attack, surrendering herself as Cass’s sword pierced into her stomach and went through. As blood pooled onto the ground, the younger girl slipped to her knees and cried because she had killed, cried because maybe this was all she could be. Finally, she cried because she had lost her mother once again.

Trying to push himself off his knees, Dick wanted to rush to Cass’s side and pull her into his arms but his body wouldn’t move. While Jason shifted back into a human and held the younger girl tight, Dick clutched his chest as another heartbeat joined his own again. As the sound grew louder and louder, his eyes flickered to where Cass was, shifting to Lady Shiva’s body. And while, everyone was calm, Dick was the only one who noticed the twitch of her hands.

“Look out!” He screamed at the top of his lungs as Lady Shiva was on her feet once again, her weapon swinging down towards Jason and Cassandra.

A slave to his emotions, Dick’s hand moved on its own, stretching out in front of him as blue swirled around his body.  It poured onto his fingertips and shot towards the ground in front of Lady Shiva, erecting a barrier around Jason and Cass so she could not hurt them.

As Lady Shiva stumbled back because of the impact, her eyes flickered over to Dick, tilting her head in confusion. “You brought me back and now you stand in my way?” she asked but Dick could feel the intent behind her words. Her question wasn’t genuine. It was just a means to expose his secret to everyone else.

“What?” Barbara asked, her gaze and anger moving towards Dick but the witch didn’t respond.

Not when he could see a baby blue thread tied around his thumb, extending across the ground and ending at Lady Shiva’s leg. That was when it clicked. He was the source that kept her alive and from the look on her face, she had known it all along.

Wrapping the thread around his finger, with a tug, Dick snapped it and Lady Shiva fell, her body turning to dust before it could even hit the ground. But the relief that was supposed to fill the air never came as everyone stared at Dick, their gaze questioning. Not only did he become the reason for Cassandra’s pain but his fear of his own magic had stopped him from ending the fight well before it started. If he had just been brave, he would have noticed the connection immediately.

But it seemed all Dick Grayson could do was hurt the people around him.

“Dick?” Jason called out and even though his mate was worried, all Dick could do was take a step back.

Maybe feeling everyone’s emotions was a curse because he could sense it, the feeling of betrayal that Jason was feeling, that everyone was feeling right now. He was the reason for the tears and the blood that had been shed today. He was the one who had kept the incident in the forest a secret instead of being honest with Jason. And if this one secret was enough to upset his mate, what would he do when he came to know everything else that Dick was hiding from him.

“I’m so sorry,” Dick whispered as he stepped away from everyone.

And then before anyone who could say a word, he was running.

He ran because he was too much of a coward to face everyone. He ran because he couldn’t bear to see the look of disappointment in his family’s eyes. He ran because deep down he knew that he had lost the place where he belonged all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy I still can't write fight scenes so sorry for all the cringing you had to do while reading. Anyway, Bahamut (Behemoth in Hebrew) is a sea monster that comes from Arabian mythology that swims in deep waters and is said to carry the world on its back. Now, according to mythology, Bahamut was made to be a one-of-a-kind creature thus it does not have any descendants. I didn't want to mess around too much which is why Damian isn't a creature like Bahamut. Instead, he has the essence of the sea monster lingering inside of him because he's a descendant of Ra's Al-Ghul. I changed the effects of the Lazarus pit a bit to fit with the mythos so instead of being water that gives life, the Lazarus pit water comes from the one that Bahamut swims in. I hope that makes sense. 
> 
> I don't know if I'll be able to go over Dami's origins in the fic so I thought I'd share it here. This thing is already longer than it should be uwu Sorry about that btw.


	11. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Angel by Koda

Legs clutched against his chest, nails digging into the skin of his arms, Dick rocked back and forth, his eyes stinging because of all the tears he had shed. He ached, inside and out, tired of the thoughts his mind fed him, tired of running away from his happiness and his pain. It didn’t matter who he was facing, someday eventually, the tides would turn against him and he would have to leave, disappear from the lives of those he loved because all he could do was bring ruination to their door.

Now, deep into the heart of the forest, huddles under the thickest tree, he sat in a cocoon of blue and as long as he was here, no one would be able to find him, not his family and especially not his mate. All Dick could do was hurt and hurt and hurt those he loved and those he cared for, those who had cared for him unconditionally and forgiven all his mistakes. While all they had ever given him was a reason to smile, he had repaid their kindness with tears and blood. It was best for him to run away. It was best for him to keep running away until the world he knew faded into nothing, until his existence was forgotten.

If it wasn’t for him, his parents would have still been alive. Instead of listening to Raven, Dick had ignored the warning signs and took flight, showing the darkness everything he could be and the darkness had retaliated by taking away his family, bleeding them out in front of his eyes. If it wasn’t for him, Lian would have the chance to grow up, to dream and to be whoever she wanted to be. He had been given the responsibility to keep her safe but when push came to shove, she had been braver than him. Now she was gone and he was to blame.

Despite all his mistakes, destiny had given him another chance to be with the ones he loved and somehow, Dick had managed to ruin that as well. In the matter of a few hours, he had become responsible for not just Damian’s tears but also Cassandra’s pain. Because of him, she had to be subjected to her mother’s judgment and her death all over again. After this, there was no going back. There was no forgiveness.

Dick was alone again and maybe, that was how it was supposed to be. Not only did he have Slade Wilson on his back but his magic had become volatile. He didn’t know the extent of his own strength so the chances of him hurting someone else were much too high. It was better for him to stay away.

It was easier to stay away.

Within the safety of his cocoon, no one would ever find him. He knew that he promised Jason he wouldn’t leave again. By now, his mate would have been worried out of his mind because the link that connected them was gone and even though this change wasn’t permanent, it would remain until Dick was out of reach. If he stayed away long enough, maybe Jason would finally give up and move on, find someone who could love him more than Dick did, give him the happiness that he deserved.

Touch starved Dick would fade away but that was alright.

“You, Dick Grayson, are a hard man to find!”

Startled, Dick looked up, his heart hammering in his chest as Stephanie emerged from behind the trees, hands on her knees as she struggled to breathe. Something had to be wrong here. How had she found him so easily when he made sure no one could?

“Do you know how long I’ve been walking for? Unlike the rest of you, I’m just a normal human being who hasn’t worked out in like over a year. My stamina is shit,” she rambled on as she sat down next to him, legs sprawled out before her.

“How… I don’t understand… how could you…” Dick started, flabbergasted as the blonde grinned at him mischievously. He had been so damn sure of his spell. How was Stephanie here?

“Aww, I think I like you all shocked and confused.” Steph giggled, leaning her head against his shoulder. “Things like magic don’t work on me,” she confessed, wiggling her fingers. “I’m immune to all that fairy tale bullshit.”

“… But how?” Dick asked, for a second forgetting that he was supposed to be running away.

“Babs says that I can’t tell any of you until I ‘come of age’ whatever the fuck that means. She made me pinky promise so I’m keeping my mouth shut.” She shrugged and then looked at Dick, the smile fading from her lips. “You ready to come back home?”

Inhaling loudly, Dick turned away from Steph and her worry filled eyes. The amount of care on her face would be enough to melt him. But at the end of the day, him returning would endanger everyone’s lives so this was where Dick would say goodbye.

“You can’t not come back,” Steph suddenly grabbed his arm.

“Steph…” Dick started but the blonde shook her head.

“No. Every single person in that cave loves you more than you can imagine and right now, they’re all looking for you because the last thing they want is for you to disappear so you can’t. You have to stay. You have to come back home,” she said but despite her words, all Dick could do was close his eyes and look away, trying his best not to imagine.

But despite every effort, he could see the worry on Tim and Damian’s faces as they rushed through the forest, using their abilities to locate him, the tears in their eyes when every plan failed. Roy would be angry, muttering about how he would punch Dick because he decided to run instead of talking things out. By now, he was probably thinking of all the things he had to say to assure his friend that he was loved, that he was needed because that’s who Roy was. He had been Dick’s support system when he initially started living with the pack and that would never change despite the distance between them. Bruce would probably try to look at things logically. He would note down all the possible places Dick could go along with a set of habits and even though he wouldn’t admit it, he would nervously fidget with the pen in his hand because his son was gone and he didn’t know where to find him.

And then there would be Jason, terrified to his core because he could no longer feel his mate's emotions or hear the sound of his heartbeat. The person he carried in his heart was gone and all he could do was run through the expanse of the forest and hope that his husband was safe.

Even though they were all supposed to hate him for what he did, they would worry first.

“I know you’re scared of what you are and what you can do,” Steph whispered, huddling close to Dick. “Sometimes I’m scared as well. One day, I’m going to wake up and have all this power that I won’t know what to do with. What if I hurt one of you by mistake? The chances of things going wrong are way too high and I would never want to put you guys at risk.”

“Steph, you would never hurt someone on purpose,” Dick whispered, stroke the younger girl’s hair.

With a smile, Stephanie leaned into the touch and a throaty hum escaped her lips. “I know I won’t do it on purpose but I could do it by mistake and just the very thought of that is enough to scare me. Just like you, I could run away as well but right now, I’m with these people who have loved me regardless of what I am and I don’t want to lose that.”

Dick could relate to that sentiment. He loved where he was, the people he was with and he knew that after he left, nothing would ever be able to fill the hole in his heart. After all, he belonged with the pack. This was his family. This was home.

“I don’t know what’s going on with you but I think you should come back because whatever it is, you can’t face it alone. Give the people you love a chance to take care of you, to help you through this time. What you don’t understand yourself, maybe they do. I know you don’t want to hurt them but you’ll do exactly that by leaving,” she finished, her eyes boring into Dick’s and the absolute sincerity in them made his stomach twist.

There it was again, the feeling of nausea that came by every time he didn’t know what to do. A part of him was sure that leaving was the right choice. There wasn’t a creature like him on Earth so it was impossible for anyone to know what was going on with him. Dick himself didn’t know if this was it or whether there was more to come. But then, there was a part of him, small but strong that desperately wanted to be surrounded by love. It wasn’t because he needed the sustenance of touch but because he just needed his family. They were all he had ever known and there was no way he could continue living without them and be happy.

“Anyway,” Steph suddenly said, pushing herself to her feet. “Even if you run, Jason and the others won’t let you go that easily. It might take years before they find you but they will and you’ll be in so much trouble then.” Holding out her hand, the younger girl smiled gently. “So what do you say? Ready to come home?”

Throat closing up and fingers shaking, Dick stared at the hand held out for him, feeling the pure love that lingered in the air and looked up at Stephanie. “I don’t know how,” he admitted because he was scared, so fucking scared of himself and scared of the way everyone would react to the decisions he had made over the span of 24 hours.

“It’s simple, Dickie. You come back, apologize and finally let down all the walls you built around your heart. Let go of your fear and be honest with us. I can’t tell you how everyone will react but what I do know that no matter what, they’ll still love you,” the girl who always put up a ditzy front answered, experience ringing out in her voice.

“I think this is a bad idea,” Dick whispered as he finally took her hand and got up.

“All great ideas seem like bad ones in the beginning.”

“No, they don’t.”

“Shhhh, I’m the wise. You cannot fight me,” Steph said, pressing her hands together to appear saintly and Dick rolled his eyes.

Then, squeezing her hand, he finally let the barrier that hid him away from those he loved fall, blue disappearing like mist in the air. _One, two, three_ he counted and in the distance, he could hear the rustling of leaves as something moved through the forest. Soon, a black wolf burst through the bushes, panting as it stopped in front of Dick.

With one last squeeze, Stephanie stepped away, her fingers slipping out of Dick’s hand while the older stared at his mate, heart in his throat. Within seconds, the wolf was pouncing on him, pushing him back to the ground as her dry tongue dragged across his face. Whining, Jason nuzzled him as Dick wrapped his arms around his mate, burying his face in his fur.

This familiar warmth and love, he never wanted to lose it, never wanted to be away from it and even though sometimes his mind would believe the worst, he would try his best to hold onto it.

 

 

As Alfred deposited the blood into a tube, Dick couldn’t help but stare at the old butler, feeling a strong urge to hug him one more time and never let go. It had been too long since he had seen Alfred and his presence had always been so damn comforting.

After returning to the cave with Steph and being scolded thoroughly by Roy, Damian, and Barbara (a big surprise there), Dick told everyone about the incident in the forest, the way he saw touch in colors and how his magic was suddenly different. To say everyone was alarmed would be an understatement and after much discussion, it was decided that temporarily, everyone would move to a location arranged by Bruce so that they could run some tests on Dick and those who were injured could get patched up.

As amazing as the cave was, it wasn’t really suited to help someone with major injuries.

With a little nervousness and Jason’s hand in his, Dick had created a portal to safely move everyone and then brought Alfred to them, a reunion that had ended with tears on both their parts.

“Is there something you need, Master Richard?” Alfred asked, disposing of the needle and cleaning up while Dick looked away embarrassed because he had been caught staring.

“Nope, nothing at all.” He laughed but soon he was being pulled into a hug, making him sigh happily.

Somehow, Alfred always knew what the people around him needed even if they never said a word. He was always so attuned to their emotions and behavior that it would be a surprise if he missed something.

After a few seconds, the butler pulled away and Dick already missed his warmth but tried his best not to show it. Alfred probably had a million things to deal with and Dick being needy would just make things more difficult for him.

“Now is there anything else you wish to tell me before I take your samples to Master Bruce?” the butler asked and Dick thought hard before answering.

“I don’t think so,” he replied, trying to think of anything out of the ordinary. “I’ve been feeling rather nauseous for the past few days but I think that’s mostly because of nerves.”

“I see,” Alfred hummed, eyeing Dick warily. “When you were a child, Master Bruce never found anything peculiar in the tests he ran, did he?”

Confused by the question, Dick just shook his. “Not to my knowledge, no.”

With a nod, Alfred picked up the tray with all of Dick’s samples. “I would suggest you get some rest, my boy. You’ve had a long night and something tells me, tomorrow will be longer.” And then the butler was walking away, disappearing around the corner.

Taking in a deep breath, Dick slipped off the leather seat and headed towards the room that had been assigned to him and Jason. Deep down, he knew that his mate was still upset that Dick had hidden something so important from him and if he knew Jason well, he would still be awake right now. Even though all Dick wanted was to slip into his husband’s arms and sleep, he prepared himself for the talk that was about to come, knowing that it was important. He had a lot of things to apologize for and Jason deserved to know everything that Dick had hidden from him so far.

As he walked down the hall, Dick’s eyes fell on a wilting flower in a vase bringing his steps to a halt. Looking down at his hand and the blue waves that surrounded it, he remembered the evening in the forest, the way his magic brought the trees to life. Lifting up his finger, he touched the flower, pouring just the tiniest bit of magic into it and watched with fascination as the dying plant brightened up, its once dry petals turning smooth.

_“You are one of a kind, Richard and soon, you’ll be even more special than you are now.”_

Letting his hand fall back, Dick turned away from his creation and hurried back to his room, hoping and praying that there were no more surprises in his future. But from the way Raven had looked at him, he feared that the worst was yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter doesn't focus a lot on jaydick but out of everyone, I felt that Steph would relate to Dick the most (you'll find out why later) but more jaydick + escalations to come in the next chapter uwu


	12. Mermaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Mermaid by Skott

Eyes fluttering shut, Dick sunk down on his husband’s thick length, feeling the pinprick sensation of Jason’s nails digging into the globes of his ass. Desperate for stimulation, needing more than just a cock buried deep inside of him, he twisted his nipples, chewing his lower lip with concentration as he rolled his hips. As Dick worked on himself, with little to no strain, Jason lifted his mate until just the tip of his cock remained inside.

While once he was floating amongst the clouds, lost in a sea of pleasure as Jason let go, Dick was falling with a gasp, eyes wide as his mate buried deep inside of him, hitting his prostate with every speeding thrust. “More,” he groaned, needing his husband to go harder and receiving everything he could wish for as he was pulled against Jason’s chest. They kissed, tongue and teeth, nails raking over each other’s back, holding on tight enough to leave marks and Dick still wanted more.

Even though Jason thrust into him with abandon, even though Dick could barely form any coherent words at this point, he still needed to feel his mate deep inside of him. Every time Jason pushed into him, he was complete but when his mate pulled back, all Dick could feel a strange kind of loneliness.

Pressing his thumb against Dick’s lips, Jason cooed. “There we go,” he hummed once and then twice as his mate began to suck on the digit, eyes rolling back. Overwhelmed and fucked silly, as the thumb pushed deeper into his mouth, Dick came, white painting over Jason’s ab and the alpha sped up, burying his teeth into his mate’s neck, emptying his balls inside of him.

With shudders passing through their bodies, Dick and Jason fell back onto the bed, breathing hard.

“God,” Jason groaned into Dick’s ears, pulling his mate into his chest. “That was just…amazing.”

Still lost for words, Dick just hummed as he placed a kiss on the hollow of Jason’s throat, lips trailing downwards and soon he was licking across his mate’s abs, cleaning them up. “Fuck, Dick,” Jason moaned as he tugged on Dick’s hair, forcing him to look up. “As much as I’d love for you to continue, as I recall, you promised to take Stephanie out for lunch.”

Pouting, Dick glared up at his husband. “But I want more,” he said like a child ready to throw a tantrum which made Jason’s eyebrows furrow with confusion. It wasn’t like Dick to behave this way, to demand more than he was given when they were in bed together.

“Later,” Jason said and Dick grumbled before rolling away to grab his clothes from the side of the bed.

As the witch waddled to the bathroom to clean up, Jason waited for the door to click shut before leaning over to Dick’s side of the bed and inhaling his mate’s scent. As usual, he could smell cinnamon laced with lavender but apart from these two, there was another scent, more subtle, hidden so deep within that the Alpha had barely noticed it: Vanilla. Glancing at the door, very confused by this change, Jason lay back in bed, hoping that Bruce had some answers for them all.

Door swinging open, Dick shuffled out, tugging on his shirt as he glanced at Jason and looked away, cheeks pink. “Sorry,” he muttered, embarrassed by his behavior earlier. Dick Grayson was never selfish in bed, always finding his release in his partner’s satisfaction yet today, he could only think about himself.

Smiling, Jason motioned for his mate to come closer and then pulled him in for a deep kiss. “You never have to apologize for wanting,” he murmured and the blush on Dick’s cheeks deepened.

“So tonight…” he started and Jason’s smile grew wider.

“Tonight.” He promised.

With one more kiss that lingered for more than it should have, Dick reluctantly parted from his husband and headed out, knowing that Stephanie was probably waiting for him. Since they had shifted to a building that Bruce owned under one of his many false names, the blonde had been looking forward to going to a diner nearby for lunch that Dick had talked about often. After everything she had done for him, this was the least he could do for Stephanie.

“Dick,” Steph called out, meeting him in the hall, practically vibrating with excitement. “You got laid!” she added as he moved closer and Dick was glad that none of his family was around to hear her. He had already embarrassed himself enough at the cave.

“Babs and Cass aren’t joining?” he asked as he started walking towards the elevator with Steph jumping by his side.

“Nope. Babs is busy kicking Roy’s ass at a video game while Cass is still resting from…. You know,” her voice trailed off and Dick didn’t ask any more questions.

While Cass had forgiven him without any hesitation, Dick still couldn’t help but feel guilty about what had happened. Drained emotionally and physically, the younger girl spent most of her time in the room she shared with Babs and Steph, taking the time she needed to feel better. Dick was just glad that his relationship with Cass hadn’t been ruined and that she spoke to him just the way she did before. She had also taken a liking to Alfred but that wasn’t a surprise to anyone.

“How are you feeling?” Steph asked as they stepped into the elevator, soothing music playing around them.

“I’m… better. Much better than I was before,” Dick answered, trying to be as honest as he could and the blonde grinned.

“Thanks to my advice, of course. I am, after all, the wise one.” She flipped her hair.

Looking up at the ceiling, Dick bit back his smile and gently shook his head before both he and Steph burst out laughing. Even though they had only known each other for a few days, there was a strong connection between Dick and the three girls who had followed him out of Slade’s trap. Despite the earlier animosity between them, Babs had slowly started to let people in, smiling more often than glaring while Cass had started to speak more, winning everyone’s hearts in seconds. Steph, on the other hand, was Steph. Her past and her identity were still wrapped up and kept away safely, out of everyone’s reach but being who she, it was hard to care about any of that.

Maybe, someday, she would tell Dick her big secret but even if she didn’t, he wouldn’t care for her less.

As the elevator door opened, stepping out Dick felt his stomach churn, eyes sweeping to button that would lead him back to Jason. He couldn’t understand why but for some reason, all he wanted was to be around his mate. When they weren’t touching, Dick couldn’t help but feel alone even if Jason was sitting by his side. He wanted to be surrounded by his mate’s warmth at all times.

“You okay?” Stephanie asked, already on the other side of the door and Dick nodded.

“Yeah,” he whispered, following her. “It’s nothing.” He lied, resisting the urge to run back to his mate.

Maybe, this sudden neediness came with the changes in his magic, his body needing more touch than before to adjust to the new blue that thrummed around him at all times. Maybe, deep inside he was slightly scared after coming clean to Jason, after telling him ever since the Alpha had bitten him and taken him as his mate, Dick’s reaction to touch hadn’t been the same.

While Dick could survive for a long time without touch, the absence of it really took a toll on his body. When he was living on his own, away from Jason and his family, he somehow went through each painful day with nothing but an accidental brush of the hands. And even when an accidental touch became intentional, for some reason it wasn’t enough. He was still starved, magic much weaker than before until he realized, that the mating bond had changed him.

Linked to Jason for life, he needed his mate’s touch to live, to breathe and without him, for a whole year Dick had been suffering, pretending that he didn’t need anyone to survive even though deep down he knew it was a lie. After coming clean to Jason about their bond, while Dick had expected anger, he had gotten worry in return, the Alpha feeling guilty for not stopping him when he decided to leave.

Sometimes Dick wondered where Jason got the strength and patience to be so forgiving. After all the many mistakes he had made, most people would break ties with someone like Dick, cut off the toxicity in their lives for something better. But Jason never did that. Instead, he would listen to Dick, trying his best to be understanding and at the end, he’d always choose a path that they could both walk on together. Jason was the reason why their relationship had survived through the worst and Dick was so damn grateful to have someone like him in his life.

 “Are you thinking about Jay again?” Stephanie asked, voice teasing and Dick found himself blushing.

“Shut up,” he muttered but the blonde grinned mischievously.

“Jason and Dick sitting on a tree,” she sang, her voice obnoxiously loud. “K-i-s-s-i-n-g!”

Embarrassed, Dick looked around to find that there was literally no one else on the street except for the two of them, warning bells ringing in his head at the sight. “Listen.” He grabbed Stephanie’s arm but the younger girl continued her song. “We should head back.”

Stopping mid-way, Stephanie looked at Dick with a questioning gaze. “But my waffles.” She pouted, not finding anything odd.

And maybe, Dick was overreacting. Maybe, this street was more secluded than he remembered but as Stephanie’s body stiffened, all his suspicions were confirmed.

“Oh, this can’t be good,” the blonde muttered, pulling out what looked like a dart from her back. Wide-eyed, she looked at Dick before falling to the ground with a loud thud.

Reaching out to catch Stephanie, Dick’s fingers had just grabbed onto her purple hoodie when he felt a prick in his shoulder. As the blonde slipped out of his hands, eyes falling on the dart, mind racing with thoughts, Dick raised his free hand to cast a barrier around them, one that he hoped would last even after he passed out but before he could arrange the spell in his mind, he was shot again and everything went black.

 

 

“All my information suggests that Slade is in Gotham,” Tim concluded his power point presentation that almost gave Jason a headache.

Over the course of a few days, the son of Athena had collected so much data on the habits of not just Slade Wilson but also his men. Jason always knew Tim was smart but he never expected him to be this smart. If he hadn’t already, someday, he was bound to surpass Bruce and somehow manage to not be as annoying as the older man.

“So if we can figure out exactly where in Gotham, we can pay him a little surprise visit,” Roy mused, a wicked grin spreading across his face at the idea.

After all, the archer had his own vendetta against the mercenary.

Nodding absent-mindedly, Jason glanced at the clock, lips turning into a frown. It had been more than an hour since Stephanie and Dick had left for lunch and no one had heard from them since. There was a chance that the two were busy stuffing their faces and lost track of time but Jason couldn’t help but worry. Even though Bruce had assured him that Slade would never find them here, right now, his instincts demanded that he go look for his mate.

“I apologize for the interruption but I must speak with Master Jason and Master Richard,” Alfred said, stepping into the room, face grim.

“Dick hasn’t come back yet,” Jason informed and the butler frowned.

“Well, then someone ought to bring him back. We have the results from his tests and I think this is something he would like to know about as soon as possible.”

With a curt nod, Jason jumped to his feet, avoiding everyone’s gaze as he reached for his jacket. Since the moment Dick had left, he had been worried. For some reason, his wolf was all over the place, howling and whining, demanding that his mate be by his side. On most days, Jason did his best to avoid such possessive behavior but today, he seemed to lack control over his animal half. All he could think about was Dick and hopefully, once he found his mate, the wolf would calm down.

Rushing to the door, Jason had just opened it when he found a pale, raven-haired girl dressed in black on the other side, staring at him passively.

“He’s not at the diner,” she announced before he could ask who the hell she was, pushing past Jason. “Slade already took him.”

Silence fell over the room as everyone stared at the raven-haired girl, waiting for her to explain herself but she never did.

“Well? Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to help Dick?” she asked with a frown.

“Who the hell are you?” Jason asked, brows furrowed as his fingers flexed on his side. He didn’t know who this girl was but her scent was familiar.

Turning to face him, the girl pushed back the hood covering her face and stared at Jason in the eyes, memories crashing down on the Alpha. She was the one that had come to his room in the dead of the night to take away his mate. And while Dick assumed that Jason had been fast asleep, the Alpha had watched them walk away through the window.

“I am Death,” the girl introduced herself. “I’ve been watching over Dick since he was a child so if you want to save him, you’ll follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally reaching the end of the fic and I know there wasn't much development in this chapter but I mostly used it to set up the next one. There are also a few hints here and there about what's happening to Dick uwu
> 
> Next time: revelations and destiny
> 
> PS - The tags for this fic have been updated and there won't be any more changes in them after this. Sorry for the trouble.


	13. All The King's Horses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: All The King's Horses by Karmina

A young star fell, ripped out of her mother's arms, praying for another chance as everything she knew left her behind. Desperate and afraid, wanting nothing more than to go home, she promised to do anything for a chance to live again. Destiny heard her cry. Destiny granted her wish. Little did the dying star know that the price would be too much to pay.

Indebted for the rest of her existence, Death carried out Destiny's bidding, hiding away in her garden from the hateful gaze of every creature that feared her arrival. Generations lived. Generations died. But Death remained the same, cold on the outside, lonely on the inside, cursing the day she wished for more than she was given.

In the end, Death learned to live with her regret until the withering flowers in her garden were reborn, graced by Life's gentle touch and for the first time in forever she wasn't alone. Life gave her hope, brought her out of her shell and showed her there was more to the world than an inescapable end.

Living among humans Raven was happy. As long as Kor'i was by her side, there was nothing she couldn't get through. But the more she tasted happiness on her lips, the faster it was ripped out of her hands and she had to hold her beloved in her arms, watching Kor’i fade to nothing as Destiny watched, the price for saving a life that was never meant to be.

After that, there was no happiness, no love, and no Raven. There was just Death alone in the world as her garden withered without Life’s loving touch and her creator shut her doors to the world. Knowing that nothing was meant to last forever, Death swore to herself that she would never care for another.

And then one day, she met him, a child who held Life’s light within his eyes, seeing Death as something more than a monster that lived in the shadows. Richard was hers to keep and hers to protect. Even if she couldn’t intervene with course Destiny had planned for him, she could hold him when he cried, try her best to lead him down a better path and do what she could to save him from an end that he never deserved.

“I never thought I would see you again.”

Eyes shifting from Jason, Raven turned to face the one human she had hoped could keep Dick safe after his parents were gone, the one who could give him the life he deserved and the one who had let her down in the end.

With a face as emotionless as the first day they met, Bruce Wayne eyed Death, calculating his next move, knowing all her strengths and limitations. But knowledge could only take one so far.

“This is your fault,” Raven whispered, moving towards Bruce. “You ruined him.” Darkness curled around her feet, wisps stretching across the floor to wrap around the demigod’s body and lifted him off the ground. “You hurt my son.”

“I protected him,” the son of Thoth bit out, struggling against Death’s hold while everyone watched, his own children making no move to protect him.

“You sold him out!” Raven screamed, her fury unleashed as Bruce was flung across the room, body crashing into a wall and the room erupted into chaos.

People rushed towards Bruce to see if he was alright only to be batted away by the darkness that encased the older, waiting for Death’s order while others continued to watch, searching for answers in words that had yet to be spoken. But among the bystanders, there was one that watched Death with unbridled anger, lips turning into a snarl as he pushed against the people who held him back.

“How dare you accuse my father?!” Damian demanded as he struggled against his brother’s grip around him. “He would never do anything to hurt Richard!”

Seeing the love and devotion the younger boy had for his father, Raven felt her heartache but the truth had to be revealed. “Wouldn’t he?” she asked and Damian’s anger disappeared instantaneously. “If he hasn’t then how else did Slade find Dick in the slums of Star City? How was he captured right outside this building without anyone knowing?”

Paling under the weight of Raven’s accusations, Damian shook his head, the need to fight leaving his body as he curled into Tim’s embrace. “He wouldn’t. Father would never,” the younger whispered, trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

Looking away from the weeping child, Raven turned her attention to Bruce who lay on the floor, unconscious. With the lift of her hand, his body began to levitate, darkness wrapping around his throat and one snap was all she would need to snap his necks.

Growing up in the Wayne household, there was only one thing that Dick had wanted and that was for Bruce to see him as his son and not just a creature that had to be studied. For a while, Raven was sure that Dick’s wish had come true as time and again, the demigod went against his curious nature to put his son’s health before anything else, doing what he could to keep him safe. But more than a family, more than his children’s happiness, there was one thing that Bruce wanted more: knowledge. Even if satiating his curiosity meant endangering his own son, it seemed that Bruce had no qualms against it.

Remembering her son’s suffering, the countless tears he shed, his self-confidence crumbling as he was ripped away from those he loved, again and again, Raven’s body shook with anger. It would be so easy to kill Bruce, to let her emotions control her actions. Unfortunately, she couldn't be the one to end his life.

“I just want to know one thing,” Roy said, eyes darkening as he stared at Bruce. “Is he responsible for Lian’s death?”

As her darkness cocooned Tim and Damian, protecting their eyes and ears from what was to come, Raven nodded and turned away as a wolf’s howl filled the air. While Bruce’s body was dragged away, no one said a word, no one jumped in to save him. Even his caretaker watched in silence, ashamed of not knowing better.

 

 

With a groan, Dick came to, wincing immediately as he felt a throbbing pain in his head. Blinking rapidly to clear his blurry vision, breathing shallow, he tried to remember what had happened before he passed out.

_Breathe in._ He was walking down the hall with Stephanie, excitement in the younger girl’s eyes. _Breathe out._ Standing in the elevator, he stared at the blonde standing on the other side waiting for him while every cell in his body demanded that he return to his mate. _Breathe in._ With a blush, Dick tried his best to calm Steph down and stop her from singing the god awful song when he realized that something wasn’t right. _Breathe out._ Stephanie slipped out of his hands and everything went black.

As the details of his abduction came back to him, with his heart hammering in his chest, Dick tried to move but he couldn’t, hands and legs tied to the back of a chair to keep him in place. Swallowing his own spit, his eyes went across the room, dread settling in the pit of his stomach as he recognized where he was, memories of his childhood resurfacing. He was in the cave under Wayne Manor.

Considering how tight the security was in the manor and surrounding areas, Slade’s ability to work his way through it all worried Dick. Either the mercenary had found someone smarter than Bruce or he had found a way to reach the older without anyone realizing. The very idea that his family was in danger because of him made Dick’s stomach twist with worry. And then, there was Stephanie, sweet and innocent Steph who had nothing to do with this whole ordeal. Her only mistake was to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

No matter what, Dick had to find a way to get her out of here.

Breathing in and out to calm his mind, Dick concentrated on his magic. Even if Slade kept him isolated, with his new found power, getting out of this compound would be easy. Unfortunately, there was a problem. No matter how hard Dick tried, he couldn’t feel the blue thrumming around his body at all times. It was as if his magic had been sealed away and that should not have been possible.

Panic setting in, the longer Dick couldn’t feel his magic, the faster he lost control of his thoughts. The clarity that he needed to think of a way out seemed to slip through his fingers as his restraints weighed down on his limbs. All these years, Dick had somehow managed to escape the darkness that had always been chasing him but now in the mouth of danger, it seemed that his luck had run out.

“I think we both know by now that struggling is futile, Richard.”

Head snapping in the direction of the voice, Dick felt his blood run cold as Slade Wilson came into sight. Dressed in his uniform, the mercenary stood by the door that led to the cave, Stephanie’s unconscious body in his arms, blood staining her clothes. Every bit of a fear that Dick felt was replaced with anger directed at Slade and towards himself because his inability to fight had given the mercenary a chance to hurt Steph.

As if he could sense Dick’s anger, Slade’s eyes flickered to Steph and then back to the incubus, a smile appearing on his face. “Don’t worry. I didn’t hurt your friend. Much,” he assured as he started his descent down the stairs. “She’s of no use to me broken.”

“Let her go,” Dick bit out, glaring at the man he had feared his whole life but Slade just rolled his eyes.

“As powerless as you are right now, kid, your threats don’t scare me.”

Dropping Stephanie’s body on the floor, far from Dick’s reach, Slade grabbed a chair and sat down in front of the incubus. “I’ve waited for this day for years,” he started, leaning forward. “Do you know how much money I’ve lost because of you? I’m a man of my word, Richard and when I can’t deliver on my promise, it hurts my reputation and I can’t have that.”

Anger flared inside Dick because he knew that money was all Slade ever cared about. It didn’t matter who he had to hurt in the process, as long as he got paid, everything else was irrelevant. “Well you’ll be losing a lot more this time,” Dick spat but his words just seemed to amuse Slade.

“Oh, I’m not going to sell you. Only a fool would willingly give away something as valuable as you.” The mercenary smiled cruelly.

“What?” Dick asked, the anger that fuelled his defiance disappearing as fear pumped through his veins.

Over the years, while Dick lived in the manor, far from Slade’s reach, he had done his research on the mercenary to figure out exactly what he wanted from him. A man made of greed, Slade Wilson was a man willing to do anything as long as he was paid a good amount. Whether it was killing or procuring rare creature for his clients, he would do it all without hesitation and Dick was one such job. Bruce had once told him that if Slade were to get his hands on him, he would sell for millions. From all the case files Dick had read, Slade had never once changed the terms of a job and him wanting to keep the incubus all to himself was bad news.

“I always knew you were special but I never really understood how much. Did you know that incubi can grow reproductive organs?” The mercenary asked with a tilt of his head and Dick’s eyes grew wide, throat drying up. “Yes, I was quite shocked when I found out but after going over Wayne’s notes on you, I knew that my information was right.”

Dick went over Slade’s words once and then twice. The implication behind the mercenary’s words was as bright as day and it didn’t take a genius to understand exactly what he wanted from the incubus. Even if he was right about incubi being able to grow reproductive organs, Dick would rather die than give Slade what he wanted.

“We had the perfect plan to drive you away from your Alpha. Attack their compound, kill someone important and bring you back home but you had to go and mate with that mutt, didn’t you?” Slade asked venom dripping from his words.

Lian’s face flashed through Dick’s mind, the sound of her voice echoing in his ears as he jolted in his chair, struggling against the chains holding him down. All this time, Dick had thought that her death had been an accident. She had taken the bullet meant for him but that was a lie. Slade and his men had killed her on purpose. They had killed her knowing she was a child who had yet to live her life to the fullest.

“I’ll kill you!” Dick snarled, seeing red but his anger didn’t shake the mercenary in the slightest.

“I’d suggest you calm down. All this anger can’t be good for your pup.” He pointed out and Dick froze.

“My… pup?” he asked slowly. It couldn’t be. It just couldn’t be. If there was a pup, he would have known.

“Sending you back to your mate was a risky move but when Wayne called to let me know you’re pregnant, it all paid off in the end,” Slade answered, glancing at his watch and getting up.

“….Wayne?”

All Dick had ever done was run away. Whether it was from his problems or people, when push came to shove, he found himself leaving everything he knew behind. But through his unstable life, only one thing had always remained constant and that was his family, his father, his brothers, and Alfred. They had loved and cared for him, making their bond stronger than any other. There was no way that any one of them would betray Dick. It just wasn’t possible.

Glancing over his shoulder, a smirk on his face, Slade just nodded. “I wouldn’t get this far if it wasn’t for Bruce Wayne.” And just like that, Dick’s faith in the people he loved was shattered.

Head hanging low, he stared at his own feet as tears pricked the back of his eyes. All this time Dick had believed that his wish had come true. Bruce loved and cared for him like a son, wanting nothing more than the best for Dick. But somehow, the years they spent together had meant nothing because now, the one person he trusted with his life had betrayed Dick, throwing him to the wolves for what? Answers to a few questions?

With the final blow delivered, Slade left the cave and all Dick could do was cry and whisper apologies to his unborn pup. By trusting the wrong person, he had brought them to this end and there was nothing Dick could do to give his child a better life.

 

 

“I need to speak with you.”

Glancing up at the woman who called herself Death, their eyes meeting, Barbara removed herself from Cass’s sleeping form and nodded. Without a word, Death turned around and walked into one of the empty rooms. Standing in one place, Barbara’s eyes flickered to the boys who were discussing strategies, Alfred giving away all the secrets of Wayne Manor. With a sigh, Barbara started to walk, ready to find out what Death wanted from her.

Over the course of her life, Barbara had seen everything, from the good to the bad, life to death but never in a million could she even imagine standing in front of the collector of souls. It was a privilege she never wanted considering she had, had her own run-ins with death. A part of her was angry at the raven-haired girl who had taken her family from her while another part understood that all life had to end at some point.

As she walked into the room, Death motioned for Barbara to sit down as she closed the door, ensuring that no one could hear what they were doing inside.

“I need you to see Dick’s future,” Death said, turning towards Barbara and the redhead shook her head.

“I can’t. My visions come as they please,” she explained, regret lacing her voice. Ever since Dick and Steph had disappeared, Barbara had hoped and prayed for a vision, anything that would let her see where her two friends were, knowing that if she had some control over her ability, none of this would have happened.

“I can help you with that,” Death said, kneeling in front of Barbara and holding her hands. “But only if you want me to.”

“I…” Barbara breathed. “I want to help.”

“Alright.” Death nodded and then waited for a beat. “But before we start, I want you to promise me something.”

“What is it?” Barbara asked, eyes narrowed.

Taking in a deep breath, Death stared straight into her eyes. “No matter you see, do not try to change his ending.”

 

 

“Dick! Dickie, wake up!”

Eyes fluttering open, Dick lifted his head and glanced towards the voice that was calling him. He had been crying for god knows how long but the tears didn’t seem to stop, the ache in his heart increasing every time he thought about Bruce and his betrayal. How long had his adoptive father been working with Slade? How had Bruce looked him in the eyes and pretended as though he didn’t know a single thing? Did he know about Lian’s death? Was sending Dick away another experiment?

“Dickie, hey.” Stephanie smiled, one eye swollen shut.

“Steph!” Dick jerked in his chair, wanting nothing more than to rush to the younger girl’s side and hold her close, protect her from whatever Slade had planned for them. “Oh god, are you okay? What the hell did he do to you?”

“I’m fine,” Steph answered with a shrug. “I tried to run away and almost got out until he caught me. But whatever, that’s not important. Did you know it’s going to be my birthday in like a minute?”

Confused, Dick stared at Steph, brows furrowed because he couldn’t understand why she was so nonchalant about the whole situation. “What? Steph, seriously, are you okay?” he asked and the blonde nodded.

“Yep, yep. You know, my birth certificate is actually fake because my birthday is in.” Her gaze shifted to the clock in the cave. “10 seconds!”

“… Steph,” Dick whispered, wondering if this was the young girl’s way of staying optimistic and keeping her mind off of what was to come.

“Five, four.” Stephanie started counting down, her eyes glowing with excitement and Dick couldn’t help but look away because she didn’t deserve this.

Unlike him, she didn’t deserve to be here. She deserved to be with her family, free and happy.

“Two, one,” Stephanie finished, her voice so low that Dick could barely hear her.

Swallowing his tears, plastering a smile onto his face, he finally turned back to the younger girl, ready to wish her when his words died on his tongue and he watched wide-eyed as Stephanie’s wounds began to heal on their own. Her eyes met his, the smile on her face turned into a grin and the ground beneath his feet began to shake as Stephanie got to her feet, stretching her limbs.

“What… what’s happening?” Dick asked, watching in horror as equipment in the cave began to fall, cracks appearing on the stone ground as something red seeped out.

“I told you, silly! It’s my birthday,” the younger girl answered, her no longer human, pupils slit like a snake’s.

With a wave of her fingers, the chains on Dick’s hands and feet snapped, his magic surging back to him. “Shall we get out of here?” Steph asked.

“What are you?” Dick asked, unable to help himself and the younger girl placed a finger on her chin, thinking hard.

“Well, I don’t really know how to explain this,” Stephanie hummed as the red liquid surged around her feet and her smile turning mischievous. “Basically, I’m the devil’s daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you know what Stephanie is eue  
> Yeah I know that came outta nowhere but I tried to hint at it in Chapter 11 (Kinda?).  
> Anyway, shit is about to hit the fan in the next chapter.


	14. Kingdom Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Kingdom Fall by Claire Wyndham

Death was inevitable. A force of nature, she was unstoppable, too strong to be swayed by anything and Dick had known her his whole life. He had held her hand and given in to her gentle voice that sang him lullabies, being his support through the darkest night. Even though he loved Raven and Raven loved him, he knew that when his time came, she couldn’t change his destiny. He knew his future, knew how he would die and while everyone had looked for ways to change the course of his life, Dick had accepted his fate. Sometimes, there were no second chances.

Now, in the place of his inevitable demise, Dick wanted nothing more than to live. He wanted to live so his unborn child could have a chance. He wanted to live so his son or daughter could knit the most beautiful dreams, painting their reality the way they sought fit. He wanted to live because his mate was waiting for him back home, his mate who didn’t even know of their child, his mate who deserved a chance to have a family. And even though Dick had been ready to meet Death, welcoming his old friend with open arms, this time he prayed she would stay away. He hoped that destiny would change her course.

But as the cave shook, hellfire spurting out through the cracks in the ground, determination filled Stephanie’s eyes. Today, she would end the man who had ruined her life, tired of living on the run and while Dick could understand her anger, feel it in his soul, with his hand covering his stomach, all he wanted to do was go home. He was free to do as he pleased, free to create a portal and run back to safety but in the moment he needed to selfish, he couldn’t. There was no way he was going to leave Steph alone to fend for herself. There was no way he would give Slade the chance to hurt his friend and taint his pup’s future.

Dick knew that if he ran away today, he’d be running away forever.

“Go home, Dick,” Steph ordered as she lifted her hand towards the door that let into the manor, hellfire swirling on her finger tips and shooting towards the metal, melting it in seconds.

Alarms rang throughout the Manor as men poured into the cave with their guns trained and Dick felt blue thrum around his body, covering him like a protective shield. “I’m not leaving you here,” he announced, fingers clenching into fists. “When we go home, we’ll go together.”

Dick knew that his promise was uncertain because he didn’t know if he would make it out of here alive. He could only pray that his future had somehow changed as bullets flew towards him and Steph, immediately deflected by his shield and eaten by her flames, rendering every weapon against them useless.

Even though the tides could change, for now, Dick’s confidence was boosted.

Suddenly, hidden behind his men, Slade shot at Steph, his bullet piercing through the fire that swirled around her body and hit her right in the chest, making the blonde stumble back. But just as dread settled in the pit of Dick's stomach, Steph caught herself and stood up straight as if she had never been hit. With nimble fingers, she pulled out the bullet and stared down at it confused.

“Yeah, that doesn’t work, pal,” she tutted as she flicked the bullet towards Slade’s men, the one useless weapon bringing a man down to his knees as it pierced into his stomach. “The window to kill me easily has closed so you’ll have to try much harder than that,” the blonde added, her smile wicked.

Fear filled the air, confusion thrumming through everyone’s veins as Stephanie left behind fiery imprints with each step she took. They had expected her to be a normal human, to fall with one push but here she was, standing straight and mocking their actions. While they were equipped to deal with magic, their weapons ready to cancel it out, they couldn’t fight against someone who simply could not be killed.

And in all this fear, Dick watched Stephanie with awe. A part of him felt proud because the girl that everyone had so sorely underestimated had turned out to be the strongest opponent. There was a part of him that was slightly afraid but that part was small.

 “Shall we?” Stephanie asked, holding her hand out for Dick with a wink and hellfire spread around him immediately.

Unable to help but smile at his ever confident friend, for a minute, Dick forgot about his future, his destiny. With Stephanie by his side, a part of him believed that he would be alright, that he would finally be free of the curse that was placed upon him when he was a child. He’d finally be able to fly again.

And that’s when the second entrance to the cave blew up, a wave of blue surging forward to keep Dick safe as a large, black wolf appeared through the smoke, lips pulled back into a snarl.

“I believe this is the part where you surrender and beg for mercy,” Damian announced as he stepped in after Jason with his arms crossed, a red creature appearing behind him.

“What the fuck?” Stephanie whispered beside Dick as the creature came into sight.

Dick himself couldn’t believe his eyes because the last time he had seen Goliath, the bat dragon was so tiny that he could sit on Damian’s shoulders. But now, ever since being left behind on Al Ghul Island, he had grown to tower over everyone, his horns almost brushing against the roof of the cave.

Beside them were Tim and Alfred. While the son of Athena held his bo staff in his hand, calculative eyes sweeping over the cave, looking at Stephanie questioningly, Alfred, on the other hand, was calm and collected. Why wouldn’t he be when he had weapons floating around him, aimed to fire at the Slade and his men with a single command. Born to the God of War, the butler was simply undefeated.

Relief washed over Dick as he stared at his family, a smile spreading across his face because it was over. This mess that had started when he was a child was finally over and he could go home. He could be free.

But just as his fingers reached out towards Jason, wanting nothing more than to bury his face in his mate’s fur, a bullet shot past him, almost grazing his cheek.

“Take one more step and I’ll kill your precious incubus with one shot,” Slade threatened and everyone froze. “You might be fast but you’ll never be fast enough.”

 

 

Chewing on her thumb, Barbara paced around the room, her eyes going from the clock to the front door that everyone had left through hours ago. Worried out of her mind, she turned to Death who sat on the couch, her face passive as she listened to the seconds as they passed her by and a part of Barbara hated her for being so calm.

When Death had temporarily removed the lock on Barbara’s abilities, allowing her to see what she wanted to, Dick’s future had played out before the redhead’s eyes. From Slade’s revelation about Bruce, Dick’s pregnancy and Stephanie’s awakening, she had seen it all. She saw the outcome of every choice, a linear path that led to the same end over and over again. Destiny had sealed Dick’s fate and nothing could change it.

As Barbara recited the details of the future to everyone, giving the information they needed to alter their plans, Death held back a crucial piece.

“Don’t you think we should have told them everything?” Barbara finally asked but Death shook her head as she got to her feet, covering her head with the hood of her cloak.

And as the sleeves of Death’s cloak fell back, Barbara saw it, tiny cracks appearing across her right hand.

“What’s happening to your hand?” she asked, moving towards the raven-haired girl.

But with a smile, Death covered her hand and shook her head, looking at Barbara with eyes filled with sadness. “It’s my punishment,” she answered as darkness started gathering around her. “Thank you for your assistance till now.”

“Where… where are you going?” the redhead asked, almost falling on her butt as she moved away from the darkness.

“To save my son,” Death answered.

And then she was gone.

 

 

The air was tense as Dick lifted his hands in surrender, kneeling on the ground as his family watched. For the first time, his own emotions were so overwhelming that he couldn’t sense anybody else’s, heart hammering in his chest, blue shifting around erratically under Slade’s gaze.

“Put down your weapon,” Damian growled, Jason snarling beside him but the mercenary was unfazed.

“I think you’re the ones who need to put away your weapons, hurt me and you hurt your beloved brother.” He smirked and then jerked his head, his men moving out to surround them all.

“You won’t win this,” Tim announced, putting his staff down and Slade cocked his head.

“I think I’ve already won,” he countered.

“No, you haven’t.” Came Cassandra’s soft voice as her foot connected with Slade’s back, a kick strong enough to throw him off balance and make him stumble over the barricade around the stairs.

Just as Slade’s body hit the ground, the room erupted into chaos as Dick’s family used the element of surprise to take down the rest of the guards and those who were left had been targeted by Alfred’s weapons, forcing them to surrender, Goliath snarling at the rest.

As the raven-haired girl followed Slade, swinging off the railing and landing on her feet, a brown wolf close behind, his snout covered in blood, everything clicked.

The blast and the flashy entrance had been a distraction, allowing Cass and Roy to work their way through the guards that were left behind, taking Slade by surprise. Now, here they were, so close to victory so why couldn’t Dick feel happy? Why did his heart keep hammering in his chest, whispering that something was going to happen?

“You’re smart,” Tim said as he kicked down the mercenary that had dared to point a gun at him. “But you can’t be smarter than me, literally.”

On his feet with one hand on his head, Slade glared at everyone, the fact that he had lost sinking in. This was the time for him to surrender like the rest of his men but he didn’t. Instead, he gripped onto his gun, refusing to go down so easy and Dick was worried about what he would do next.

Lifting his gun, with Cassandra moving towards him, knowing that he only had one shot, Slade fired and Dick closed his eyes because he didn’t have time to step up away, his body locking down with fear. This was it. This was Barbara’s vision coming to life and even though Dick wanted to live, some things couldn’t be changed. He had no choice but to accept death.

And Death came, just not in the way he expected.

Dick’s eyes opened as he felt two arms wrap around his shoulders, a body pushing against his instead of a bullet. A black cloak fell into his line of sight and time seemed to stand still as realization slowly set in, his gaze falling on the splash of red that seemed to bloom across Raven’s back.

“Rae?” he called out, his own arms wrapping around the smaller girl, fingers reaching out to touch the crimson that stained her clothes.

“It’s okay,” Raven whispered into his ears, voice shaky as she held on tight.

“No…” Dick’s eyes widened, breath caught in his throat.

“It’s okay,” Raven repeated and her voice sounded so peaceful, so sure that Dick almost believed her.

“Get her to the med bay!” Someone screamed just as a wolf snarled, Slade’s screams of pain filling the air but Dick could barely hear them. Everyone seemed so far away as his body slumped to the ground, still holding onto Raven.

Every sound, every voice seemed to disappear as he listened to her breath, her heart beating against his chest, feeling the coldness of her fingers as they dug into his skin and when someone tried to take her away, Dick didn’t let go. He couldn’t let go because he was afraid that if he did, she would disappear so he held on just as tight as her, tears slipping from his eyes as reality finally sunk it.

“It wasn’t supposed to be you,” he whispered, burying his head in the crook of her neck and Raven just chuckled.

“And I couldn’t let it be you.” She pulled back so they were face to face, smiling softly.

“Please tell me you’ll be okay,” Dick begged, not ready to let go. This was Raven, his Raven, the only person he had when the world had left him behind. How was he supposed to live knowing that he was the reason why she lost her life?

Using her thumb to wipe away his tears, Raven shook her head. “Don’t. Don’t you dare blame yourself,” she whispered, knowing exactly what was going through Dick’s mind. “You have always been mine to protect so I couldn’t just stand by and let you die.”

“Please, please,” was all Dick could cry, his vision blurring with tears. He had wanted to live. He had wanted to live so desperately but not at this cost. Never at this cost.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Raven whispered, forcing him to look at her. “You have so much to look forward to, a lifetime of happiness with your mate and your pup and I would have loved to be by your side but I’m so tired, Dick. I miss her. I want to be with her so you have to let me go.”

Dick knew how much Raven missed her beloved, secretly listening to her cry under the stars or staring longingly at the clear blue sky. She had been miserable for years, doing her best to be happy for Dick. He knew she wanted peace but he wasn’t ready to let her go, threads of blue tightening around her hands.

“Let me go, Dickie,” Raven repeated and he shook his head, his body shaking with suppressed screams.

“Please,” she begged, her voice so small that Dick’s heart broke.

He wished she would have chosen to stay with him. He wished he could have given her the happiness she needed to live on but for Raven there was only one thing she wanted and that was to be reunited with her beloved.

“Let me go,” Raven said with a smile and knowing that this was what she wanted, despite his heart that was breaking over and over, Dick nodded his head.

“I love you,” he whispered and then he let her go.

 

 

Raven’s eyes fluttered open, hand lifting up to shield her face from the bright light falling on her. It had just been a few minutes since she had fallen asleep, searching for peace in her dreams. Why had she been awakened?

As the light finally dimmed, allowing her eyes to adjust and finally look around, the darkness she had succumbed to finally faded and she found herself sitting in a garden. A gentle wind caressed her skin, someone’s hand covering her own and when she looked to her right, she realized she wasn’t alone.

“I have been waiting for you,” Kor’i whispered, red curls framing her face.

Taking in a shaky breath, Raven smiled, leaning her head against her beloveds. “Well, I’m here now,” she said, hoping her voice wouldn’t break.

“You are. You really are.” Kor’i held her close. “And you have done so well.”

As Life’s warmth returned to her, back in the garden where they first met, Raven realized that this was the peace she had always been looking for.

 

 

_A few days later_

 

 

Dick stared at the small grave they had made next to Lian’s, a strong arm wrapped around his waist as he leaned his head against Jason’s chest. They didn’t have a body to bury and no one really knew who Raven was as a person but for Dick, they had made arrangements for a funeral, giving the witch a chance to say goodbye to his beloved friend.

By now, almost everyone had returned back to the pack house and while Dick knew it was time for him to follow the rest, he didn’t want to go. He wanted to stay by Raven’s side a little longer.

“You okay?” Jason asked, his voice low and the witch nodded.

“I will be,” he answered, fingers gripping his husband’s jacket. “Eventually.”

Dick knew that Jason was worried for him and he had reason to be. Not only had he lost his closest friend but now he was with child. There was a lot they didn’t understand about incubi and since Dick was the only part witch, part incubus, there was a lot of research to be done. Even though they had reason to be happy, it was taking everything Dick had not to spiral into sadness but through it all, Jason had stayed by his side, being as patient as ever and giving the witch the support he needed to get through this hard time.

“You know she loved you,” Jason said and Dick smiled.

“I know.”

Dick was about to suggest that they go back home when they heard footsteps behind them. Turning around, they found a tall woman with long red hair, dressed in black, standing and glaring at Dick with her arms crossed.

“Richard Grayson, we have much to talk about,” she said, her voice strong and commanding.

Pushing his husband behind him, Jason stood protectively, returning the redhead’s glare. “Who are you?” he asked.

“I’m Destiny,” the woman answered, unamused.

 

 

“You have caused me a lot of trouble, Mr. Grayson,” Destiny said, leaning back in her chair, legs crossed and Dick fidgeted in his seat, wondering why she had come all the way to talk to him.

After calming down Jason and Destiny, both of them ready to fight, Dick had been able to convince the redhead to put away her ax and return to the pack house with them. It was safe to say that everyone wanted to know what Destiny wanted from Dick but they had been kind enough to give them privacy, going off to make plans to keep away cultists who wanted to release Satan from hell far away from Stephanie who in turn was making plans for world domination.

“I’m… sorry about Rav—I mean Death,” Dick apologized, head hanging low and Destiny’s face hardened.

“Yes, well, it would have never come to this if Life had been foolish enough to sacrifice herself for you,” she said and Dick’s eyes snapped up, confused.

“Wait, what?” he asked and Destiny tilted her head.

“Your Raven told you about how her beloved died, didn’t she?” she asked and Dick nodded. “You were the child she died protecting.”

Frozen, Dick stared at the redhead, unable to believe the words she had just said. He had always wondered why Raven followed him around and cared for him but he just assumed that was because he was different than the rest. He thought it was because he had approached her first, been her shoulder to cry on when she had no one. All these years, she had walked by his side and smiled, knowing that he was the reason why her beloved was gone.

“Your parents couldn’t conceive a child. Before you, your mother had three miscarriages and the doctors had told her she would never be pregnant again but you happened anyway. Just like the rest, you were supposed to die but Life heard your mother’s pleas, her prayers for her miracle child to survive and you did when you weren’t supposed to,” Destiny explained, a hint of anger in her voice. “And with that, I lost Life.”

“I…” Dick started but the redhead shook her head.

“I have no need for your apologies. Life and Death… Raven and Kor’i, they both made their choices. Kor’i chose to love humans and Raven chose to love you. For some reason, your existence made them happy,” Destiny sighed, running her hand over her face.

“Then exactly why are you here?” Jason demanded, eyes narrowed into a glare as his hand curled protectively around Dick’s stomach.

“Calm down, I’m not here to hurt your mate.” Destiny rolled her eyes and then turned her gaze to Dick. “I have decided to grant Life’s last wish. In a year or so, both her and Raven will be reborn so they can finally have a chance to be together without the burden of their duties. The child that you carry can help us find them, that is, if you want to.”

Dick’s heart hammered in his chest, a different kind of happiness surging through his veins at the idea of Raven coming back. She would be alive and she would finally have the chance to be with the one she loved.

“Yes!” Dick said and immediately froze because he hadn’t run his decision by Jason but as the Alpha squeezed his hip, smiling encouragingly, the little sliver of doubt disappeared and Dick knew that his husband would support him. “I’ll do it… I’ll find her… them.”

Nodding, Destiny clapped her hands together. “Good, good. Now, where can I stay while you find them?”

“Wait, what?” Jason asked, the smile disappearing from his face.

“Well, I want to know why Life was so fascinated by you humans and so I’ve decided to stay here with you,” she announced, getting to her feet. “If you would show me to my room, I’m really tired.”

“Wait one damn minute!”

“You can have the guest room,” Dick told her, not giving a fuck. He was so happy he could house an army of millions.

“Dick!” Jason exclaimed, eyes darting from Destiny to Dick.

“Splendid.” Destiny clapped her hands together. “I was thinking of a more human name, like Raven and Kor’i.”

“Oh? What did you have in mind?” Dick asked, leading her to the guest room.

Destiny hummed for a bit. “How about… Artemis?”

“I like that. Very powerful.” Dick nodded and behind him, Jason fumed with anger.

“What the hell?! Stop ignoring me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know there are a lot of "Suddenly" scenes here but I've said this before and I say it again, I cannot write proper action scenes. Don't ask me why the climax of the story was dependent on one. It just happened before I even realized it.  
> Anyway, just the epilogue to go uwu


	15. Epilogue: Atlas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Atlas by Faux Tales

Even though she had never been here, standing under the willow tree, she couldn’t help but feel nostalgic. Something important had happened here, something that had changed her life forever, given her so much happiness that her heart could burst. The only problem was, the memories of love that she held were not her own.

The last thing she could remember from her own life was that she had always been alone. No parents. No family. No name. Just a shadow forced to stumble through the world while making sense of the mess in her head. People welcomed her and then people rejected her, never understanding the words that fell from her mouth because at age five she spoke as though she had been alive for centuries.

In all those images of laughter, faces that she couldn’t place, there were only two things that were concrete, two people she was sure she needed to find. First, there was the woman with the fiery red hair and the greenest eyes she had ever seen, eyes that filled with love every time they landed on her, eyes that she found herself drowning in over and over again. Then, there was him, the man who cried for her, holding her close and begging her not to leave. Even though she didn’t know who he was, she knew that tears didn’t suit his beautiful place.

Knowing only them, she had searched and searched, having only her jumbled memories as her guide. And now, she was here, standing under a willow tree, waiting for someone but she didn’t know who.

“Come on, daddy! She’s this way! I can feel it!” A little girl’s voice rang out in the forest, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“I’m going as fast as I can, pumpkin,” another voice said, followed by someone else’s chuckle.

“Go easy on your daddy, Mar’i. He’s not as fast as he used to be,” a third voice said.

Apprehensive, she hid behind the tree and watched as a girl with thick black hair stumbled into view, green eyes shining with excitement as they landed on her. “There!” the girl announced, a finger pointing at her.

Darkness wrapped around her as she curled into herself, wanting nothing more than to hide away from this strange girl but as two males came into view, she stepped forward from behind the tree, staring into blue eyes.

“Raven,” the blue-eyed man whispered and the name made her body jolt.

Raven. Yes, she was Raven. There was a time when she was Raven. She wanted to be Raven again.

Going down on his knees, the blue-eyed man smiled, being patient enough to let her make the first move. For a while, she stared at him, memories coming to surface at the sight of his face. There was a time she had loved him, a time when she would do anything to protect him and overwhelmed by all these emotions, Raven ran straight into Dick’s welcoming arms. As his warmth wrapped around her small body, she knew this was home. He was home.

“Welcome back, Raven,” Jason said as he took Mar’i into his arms, lifting her up.

“Welcome!” the younger girl said, excitedly as threw up her hands in the air, almost smacking her father in the face.

Raven stared at the two and smiled shyly before looking back at Dick, hoping that he wouldn’t push her away like everyone else.

“Welcome home,” he whispered, stroking her head.

And she knew she would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this fic wasn't as long as it turned out to be but as I dwelled into every character's backstory and their relationship with one another, it just kind of happened. I really had a lot of fun writing Touch and I hope you had just as much fun reading it. Everyone had their expectations from a story and I hope that I was able to deliver the ending you were expecting.
> 
> This is my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/behindtherobinsmask) where you can send me prompts, requests or any questions you may have. 
> 
> Bye for now~

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back with another fic!  
> This one is going to be a bit different from the long fics I usually write. As you can see, there is angst but not heavy angst and no slow burn. Will it have characters being idiots? Oh absolutely! Will they make the worst decisions ever? Probably.  
> You'll just have to find out as the story goes along.


End file.
